Nightmare Mansion
by Usagi Tuskino
Summary: Ash and the gang come across a haunted mansion. When Misty dissapears, Ash knows the 8-year-old girl has something to do with it. Misty's memories are fading and she's desperately calling out to Ash. Can he save her or will she be lost forever?
1. Frightened beyond reason

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the three main characters Ash, Misty, and Brock in this special Halloween fic. But I do own the two side characters. Maggie and Yuuki.  
  
Author's Special Time notes: This fic is specially made for fans like you by Usagi Tuskino! So here are some words from her.  
  
Usagi: Hey loyal fans! How's it going? Usagi here with another Ash and Misty fic. Here with Pikachu of course.  
  
Pikachu: (popping up on Usagi's shoulder) Pika!  
  
Usagi: All right, so as you know Halloween's coming up real soon! I'd just like to say Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika chu! `Happy Halloween!'  
  
Usagi: Now I don't want to give too much of this away so I'll just say the fic takes place in October-in time for Halloween. No, it's not about Ash and friends going around trick or treating or anything like that.  
  
Usagi pauses to go over speech paper. She nods to herself and looks back up at the fans.  
  
Usagi: Well I guess that's it! I hope everyone enjoys the fic. See Ya!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu! `Good-bye!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
  
~Chapter one: Frightened beyond reason~  
  
  
  
A lonely girl sits in the middle of a rose garden sipping tea. The garden is full of life and sparkling. The girl fidgets around impatiently, waiting for a friend soon to arrive. Her eye's sparkle with delight due to the thought of a new friend, she will never be lonely again.  
  
It's a cool October night, and the wind blows through the trees and up Misty's back, giving her chills. It's starting to get dark out. They're in the woods again. They're always in the woods. Misty is a little upset about the fact. She hates being confined in the woods. Any wood is horrible, but this one just so happens to be terrible. It's October-the tree's are all dead and scary looking. It's cold in October and everything seems to have a eerie look to it. It's getting dark and that's when the wind plays tricks on her, making the trees creek and make strange noises. The wind itself howls as it forces its way by her. But tonight, what she hates most is not the forest itself-it's the fact that Ash of all people is leading the way. Knowing him, they're lost. Completely and utterly lost.  
  
The fog totally sets in and we can't even see our hands in front of our faces. Ash looks down at the map and sweatdrops. Brock and Pikachu just sigh at Ash's obvious predicament. Misty of course goes off.  
  
"Don't tell me-we're lost. Aren't we?! Thanks to Mr. Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum!!" She shouts in Ash's face.  
  
"We're NOT lost Misty!!" Ash retaliates.  
  
Ash straitens out the map in front of him and points to a spot on the map. He turns to Misty with a grin spread across his face.  
  
"We are right here!!" He declares.  
  
Brock walks up to Ash and Misty. He examines the map. He then sweatdrops.  
  
"Um...Ash.." Brock starts.  
  
"I'm right aren't I?" Ash says proudly, smirking at Misty.  
  
"The Maps upside down. You've been leading us the totally opposite way we were supposed to be going." Brock states.  
  
This time it's Misty who has a big smirk spread across her face. She just shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"It's just like Ash to go and do something Stupid like that!" She says, her smirk spreading ear to ear.  
  
"Just leave me alone!!" Ash yells stomping off in a rage.  
  
"A-Ash wait! It's so foggy you'll get lost!" Brock states running off after Ash.  
  
"H-Hey wait for me!" Misty yells Putting Togepi in her bag and running off after Ash and Brock.  
  
"Choka choka bree!" Togepi pops her head out and squeaks with delight.  
  
Ash keeps on running ignoring Brock's calls. She never believes in me. Why? Why?! Ash asks himself enraged. I try, God I try so hard to impress her. But No, she doesn't see it, she doesn't understand. She still just goes on about me being dense and stupid and a moron. Why?!  
  
"Pika pi! Pikachu!" `Ash! Slow down!' Pikachu yells.  
  
Ash is snapped out of his thoughts as he looks over at Pikachu on his shoulder. He slows to a stop. Panting, he turns around to see two foggy figures running his way. Still gasping for air he turns around and is shocked to see what's in front of him.  
  
"What in the-?" He asks confused.  
  
"Pi-Pika?" Pikachu asks the same.  
  
In front of him is an Old Mansion. By the looks of it a Very old mansion. He gapes up at it. Brock and Misty soon catch up, and by their sudden gasps, he guesses they see it too. Brock looks at the map to see if he can spot a mansion on it anywhere. Misty turns to Brock and gives him a questioning look.  
  
"No. It's not on the map." He states.  
  
"It's spooky-I don't like it!" Misty says shivering.  
  
"Choka.." Togepi shivers and hugs Misty.  
  
"It's awesome!" Ash says in awe.  
  
"I'm telling you this mansions not on the map!" Brock says frustrated, turning the map all different ways.  
  
Ash turns to Misty and sees her scared face. Ha! Now is his time to get her back. That's right Misty be afraid, be very afraid! Cause Misty, we're going in! Ash turns back to the mansion his fists clenched and a wild grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Let's go in! We can get directions in there!!" Ash states eyeing Misty.  
  
"W-What?!" Misty shouts half mad half frightened. "W-We can't!!" she states panicked.  
  
Brock folds up the map hopelessly and shoves it in his pocket. He walks up to Ash and nods.  
  
"Well we can get directions in here and maybe a warm supper."  
  
With that he opens the door to the mansion. Ash is the first to walk in followed by Brock. They both turn around and notice Misty was frozen to her spot.  
  
"Hey Misty, come on!" Brock yells.  
  
"Hurry up we don't have all day!" Ash says impatient and grabs her arm in an attempt to yank her into the mansion.  
  
Misty yells and resists. Screaming about how she will not go in! No No! She won't! But at the end Ash wins and yanks her in. She breaks free from his grip and races for the door but it slams shut before she gets to it. She freezes. How did the door close? Ash and Brock are over there...then..that means..  
  
"AAAaaaaahhhh!!! Get me outta here!!" Misty screams but runs back to Ash for protection.  
  
She runs up to Ash and grabs hold his arm. She was soo scared she was shaking head to toe. Ash could feel her body trembling. He felt bad. He looked down at her giving her a warm smile.  
  
"It's all right Myst...Don't worry." he said reassuringly.  
  
Misty looked up at him wide eyed. Her eyes locked with his. She felt herself being drawn to him, to his chocolate eyes. She could feel her heart beating. It was soo loud she was sure it was echoing through the mansion. Ash couldn't find the strength to look away either, not that he wanted to. He just stared into her pool of Cerulean eyes. He could see something in them, besides his reflection. A emotion. But he couldn't figure it out. They were both soon distracted by a little girl around 8 prancing down the hall. As the light hit her, Misty jumped. She was pale, white as a ghost. She had light brown hair that was up in pigtails. She ran up to them smiling.  
  
"Hi-ho!! Welcome to the inn!" She chirped happily.  
  
"Inn? This old mansion's a inn?" Brock asked amazed.  
  
"Yes. Come I will show you to your rooms." She said signaling them to follow her.  
  
"Y-You want us to stay the night-HERE?!" Misty screeched.  
  
"Thankyou but we're not interested, uh..we just-" Ash began.  
  
"Oh...but I insist.." The girl said, opening her eyes and a evil grin spreading across her face.   
  
Ash gasped. H-Her eyes. They were blank. Blank! There was no color, no nothing. He shivered. Ok enough is enough now Ash is getting freaked out. Time to go! But before he could do anything Brock stepped in front of him and began following the little girl.  
  
"Brock! What are you doing?" Ash asks.  
  
"Well I'm tired from hiking all day today. I need a good sleep, and since this is a hotel-I'm staying the night." Brock stated in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Brock wait don't leave me here!" Misty panicked and took off down the hall to catch up to Brock.  
  
"Hey! M-Misty!" Ash yelled and ran after her.  
  
As they walk down the dark corridor, it seems to get darker and darker and at the same time older. Ash was mentally kicking himself now. This was a stupid Idea. Why'd I have to go and show off? This place is just like one of those old mansions that are usually haunted! Stupid should of never came in here!  
"What's your name little girl?" Brock asked out of the blue.  
  
"My name? It is Maggie." She stated.  
  
"Maggie huh? Well nice to meet ya! Your parents own the inn?" Brock asked curiously.  
  
Maggie looked up at him and smiled. She pulled out a key from her pocket and inserted into the key hole in the old door. She turned around and smiled that evil grin.  
  
"Here is the Boy's Room. Enjoy." Maggie said gleaming her ice cold blank eyes directly at Ash.  
  
Brock and Ash walked into the room. Misty was clinged to Ash's arm walking into the room also.  
  
"Oh no Miss. That is the boy's room. Come with me." Maggie says smiling a nice smile at Misty.  
  
Misty looks at Ash worried. She hesitantly lets go of him and walks up next to Maggie. Ash turns around and looks at Maggie then Misty.  
  
"Where is Misty's room?" He demands to know.  
  
"Down the hall...Ash." Maggie states her ice cold eyes freezing Ash.  
  
"Wha.." Ash was taken aback.  
  
How did she know my name? I didn't tell her what my name was. For a split second he felt like grabbing Misty and never letting her go, he didn't want her in a different room by herself. He fought the urge.  
  
"Do not worry. She will like her room very much." Maggie stated. " She will love it soo much she might just lock herself up in it, never wanting to leave." She finished her eyes beaming with delight.  
  
"What?!" Ash yelled in a panic. "Why you little-"  
  
"ASH!" Brock yelled. "Stop it! You're being very rude."  
  
"That's it I don't want Misty in that room! She'll stay with us in our room!" Ash commands, ignoring Brock.  
  
"Misty will stay in her own room and she will love it." The girl stated coldly.  
  
Ash didn't hold back this time he went to grab Misty without even thinking, but something stopped him. Brock.  
  
"Ash! Chill Out!" Brock yelled getting a little mad.  
  
"Pika pi!" Pikachu yelled grabbing onto his pant leg.  
  
The girl stood there her eyes full of life and amusement. The boy's door slowly and creakily closed in front of her. Blocking Ash out. Ash struggled against Brock trying to grab the door and swing it open.  
  
"Brock, Brock let me go! I don't trust her! She's gonna do something! Something to Misty!" Ash cried out desperately.  
  
"Ash listen to yourself! She's a 8 year old girl. What's she going to do?" Brock exclaimed. "Your being ridiculous!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
Was he? Ash stopped struggling. He thought about what Brock said. She was just a little girl. What could she do? He was acting ridiculous. He was being stupid, again. Nothings going to happen. Nothing.  
  
"You're right Brock. I just need some rest, that's all." Ash said whipping off the sweat on his forehead.  
  
Ash walked over to a bed and flopped down on it. Nothings going to happen...nothing. He clinched the blanket. Cause I won't let it!  
  
"Pika pi.." Pikachu said worried.  
  
Meanwhile walking down a dark corridor far down the hall from Ash and Brock's room is Maggie and Misty. Misty shivers. It's dark down here. She hears Togepi whimpering in her bag. She picks her up and cradles her in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry Togepi. We're almost there, aren't we?" Misty asked.  
  
Maggie picked up a lit lantern from the wall. She turned around. Misty shivered. With the light shining on Maggie's face, she looked like a ghost.  
  
"It's still a little further down. We'll need this light." She said smiling. She turned around and started walking again, "This way, come."  
  
Misty gulped. She hoped it wasn't too far. They were already pretty far away from Ash. And on top of that the corridor was getting darker, if that was possible. Now, Misty could see, the walls-they had mold all over them. Please please no more. I don't want to go any further down. Misty prayed.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: All right that's it for this Chapter! So how do you like it? Tell me if it's good or not. I want some reviews before I download the next chapter. So please R & R!!  
  
~Usagi 


	2. Fantasy Mansion?

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the three main characters Ash, Misty, and Brock in this special Halloween fic. But I do own the two side characters. Maggie and Yuuki.  
  
Author's notes: I'm soooo happy that lots of people like my fic!! Thank you, thank you! I worked hard on this plot! I hope everyone will stay interested in it!!  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
~Chapter two: Fantasy Mansion?~  
  
  
  
Misty was shivering all over. The corridor was pitch black, aside from the lantern Maggie was holding. Coldness creeped out from the walls and smothered Misty, causing her to shiver all over every minute. It seemed like forever, but Maggie finally stopped and turned around to face Misty. There again was the ghost like image of her. Misty's teeth began to chatter as the coldness encircled her again.  
  
"Here is your room, Misty." Maggie said, her icy cold eyes stinging Misty.  
  
Misty gulped and tried to say something but all she could manage was a small whimper. Maggie smiled and faced the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it. She quickly glanced at Misty.  
  
"You will wait out here for a minute. I will check and make sure everything is fine." She said handing Misty her lantern.  
  
Maggie opened the door and crept into the room, closing the door behind her. Misty let out a small sob as she looked back down the corridor and noticed she couldn't see anything but darkness, horrible black darkness. Within the darkness came a faint chuckling. Misty stepped back, ' What was that?..Nothing..it was nothing!' Misty reassured herself. But just as Misty began to calm down, it happened again. This time it was louder. Chuckling. It was coming closer, whatever it was.  
  
"W-Who's there?" Misty said in almost a whisper.  
  
It continued to chuckle, getting closer by the minute.  
  
"Stop it, stop it! Your not there! It's just my imagination!!" Misty pleaded.  
  
Again the chucking rose. Any minute now it would jump out of the shadows and attack her. The room seemed to sway and Misty found her body go numb. She couldn't move. Not one muscle! The chuckling continued and Misty continued to beg for it to go away. She broke into sobs, terrified.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed, "Ash, somebody, please help me!!!" Misty screamed.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a panicked Maggie.  
  
"Misty?! What is wrong? Are you all right?" She asked worried.  
  
Misty listened. The chuckling, it had stopped. Her heart was still pounding. She glanced at Maggie. Her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Chuckling...it was coming..." Misty whispered out.  
  
"Nonsense." Maggie said a smile creeping onto her face again, "Come your room is ready."  
  
Maggie motioned Misty to take a look inside. Misty took a deep breath, looked behind her one last time, and stepped into the room. A gasp came out of her mouth as she entered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was beautiful! It was beyond beautiful, it was outstanding, gorgeous, wonderful! It was fit for a queen. The room was full of silk cloths hanging down the windows, hanging over the canopy of her bed. There were beautiful Mahogany desks, that sparked with delight. A deep royal blue chair. In the corner though was a odd looking mirror. It seemed to be out of place. It was kind of old looking, not proper to be in a bedroom like this!  
  
"Thank you soo much Ma-..."  
  
Misty turned around to notice her door closed and Maggie nowhere to be seen! Misty turned around and shrugged it off. She had better things on her mind! This room was all to perfect and Misty loved it! She forgot all about the dark corridor outside, the fear she had witnessed, and the odd chuckling coming from the darkness. She was in a heaven, or possibly even better than that of a heaven.  
  
Ten minutes later on a small TV screen Maggie appeared. Misty was too busy looking at that strange mirror to notice her.  
  
"Misty my dear, what are you doing?" Maggie asked skeptically.  
  
Misty jumped around, obviously surprised by Maggie's voice.  
  
"M-Maggie! Oh...I was just looking at it. It seems a little..well..out of place, don't you think?" Misty asked.  
  
"No actually I think it suits the room well." Maggie confirmed.  
  
"Ohh..Anyway what's wrong?" Misty said, changing the subject.  
  
"I am calling you to let you know that dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." Maggie replied.  
  
"All right, I'll be there!" Misty said waving bye.  
  
"Oh and Misty?...I'd advise you to bring a light with you down the hall...wouldn't want the ghosts to get you.." Maggie said in a dead serious tone.  
  
Misty was frozen to her spot. Maggie's picture disappeared from the mini screen. It all dawned on her now, the hallway, the darkness, that horrible chuckling. Misty turned around to face the door, but something else caught her eye. A window. It was big, with beautiful silk drapes dangling down from it. But it wasn't the window that caught her eye, it was what was outside. A rose garden, a beautiful one. The sun was shining bright over it. Misty felt this urge to go out there, just so she could walk around in the garden. She lifted the window sill, and a light cool breeze blew gently in her face. She signed peacefully. She made up her mind, she was going out! Misty ran over and picked up Togepi.  
  
"Choka choka?" she questioned.  
  
"We're going on a little walk!" Misty confirmed with a bright smile.  
  
She walked back over to the window and jumped out. She and Togepi gazed at the pretty roses as they walked around the garden. They stopped many times along the way, just to smell them. As they walk along the garden, they come to a opening. This part had a fountain right in the middle, it was shooting out water. Misty walked over and sat down on the rim of the fountain. She sat Togepi down and glanced around. Over in the left corner was a tree, a tall shady tree. Hanging from one branch of the tree was a swing. And on the swing was a person. Misty blinked, she jumped up and stared at the person on the swing. She couldn't make out the person's face. But the person was there!  
  
"H-Hello?" Misty shouted over, "Who's over there?" She asked herself.  
  
The figure raised her hand and gestured Misty to come over. Misty grabbed Togepi and ran over to the tree and the person on the swing. As she got closer she could make the person out. It was a girl, around her age. She was pale skinned, looked as though she had been sick. Her hair was thin and hung over her shoulders, a faded brown color. Her eyes were a frosted blue. She waved cheerfully at Misty as she rushed over.  
  
"Is this your garden? I'm sorry it-" Misty began but was cut short buy the girls light laughing.  
  
" It's quite all right." The girls expression turned sad, "I...haven't had a visitor in a long...long..time."  
  
Misty saw the girls eyes shimmer, as though she was going to cry.  
  
"Um-well I'm Misty! " Misty said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Ha ha, I'm Yuuki! It's nice to meet you!" Yuuki said holding out her pale hand.  
  
Misty shook her hand gratefully, "It's nice to meet you too, Yuuki!"  
  
The girl smiled cheerfully and then noticed Togepi. She brightened even more as she bent towards the little egg shaped Pokemon.  
  
"Aww it's soo cute! Is it yours?" Yuuki asked looking up at Misty.  
  
"Yes she is, I'm her mommy." Misty paused as though thinking, "Well..ha ha..not physically!"  
  
Yuuki patted Togepi while Misty watched her. ' Where'd she come from? Is she staying at the mansion?' Misty asked herself. She decided asking herself wasn't going to get her the answers.  
  
"Hey Yuuki.." Misty began.  
  
"Mmm?" Yuuki replied looking up at her.  
  
"Are you staying at the mansion?"  
  
"No." Was all she said.  
  
"Ohh...Do you live around here?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"I live...here." She replied.  
  
"Huh? In the garden-Are you-"  
  
"Hey, why don't we take a walk around?! I know a great spot for picnics!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, that sounds great!" Misty said cheerfully.  
  
She decided not to ask anymore personal questions. Yuuki grabbed Misty's hand and laughed as she pulled Misty down the Garden path. Misty noticed that Yuuki's had was not cold or hot. It had no feel to it, no warmth, no nothing. She shrugged it off as she paid more attention to where they were going. Yuuki led her through allot of paths in the garden. Misty was totally lost but Yuuki looked like she knew exactly where she was going, so Misty didn't worry.  
  
"We're almost there!" Yuuki exclaimed.  
  
"Where is it?!" Misty asked.  
  
Yuuki led her around another corner, and there it was. First they ran past the opening and then they slowed to a stop. Misty had to catch her breath. Yuuki looked around, a smile spread across her face, she looked delighted. Misty looked up and saw, it was beautiful. The sun hit the roses just in the right spot, making them look as though they were glittering. There was a small table in the middle of the opening. It had two chairs, as though it was just for them. A tree stood over the table, casting it in the shade, making it a perfect place to have tea, or a picnic, or anything! Yuuki saw the look of amazement on Misty's face and she giggled.  
  
"Well shall we have our picnic, Misty?" She asked delighted.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter! So is it still good? Please review and tell me what you think, so I'll know if to make the next chapter or not! I need reviews in order for the next chapter to be downloaded, remember that!  
  
  
  
******  
  
Side notes:  
  
Yes Myst Lady ML-chan, I LOVE Sailor Moon!! I have the whole Sailor Stars series in Japanese! ^o~  
  
Just some information:  
  
Yuuki means: Ghost; departed soul; spirit  
  
  
Oh and I'm a REALLY big Misty fan, so this Fanfic is going to be based mainly on her! But I'm also a REALY big Ash loves Misty and always will Fan! So I'm gonna have lots of AAML in it, so don't worry! ^-~ 


	3. Haunted Vibes

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the three main characters Ash, Misty, and Brock in this special Halloween fic. But I do own the two side characters. Maggie and Yuuki.  
  
Author's Notes: Hi-ho everyone!! Well here it is, Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews! I assure you the story's gonna get alot more interesting, cause this is only the beginning!!!(Does a sort of evil laugh) *cough* *cough* A-Hem, Well Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
~Chapter three: Haunted vibes~  
  
  
  
The day was bright and sunny, but Misty and Yuuki were in the shade, nice and cool. They were having a cute little picnic and Yuuki was telling stories about some funny times in the garden. Misty was laughing everytime she turned around at Yuuki's little funny stories.  
  
"...and then that silly bird chased me all around the garden-I had to hide in a bush to get it to go away!" Yuuki exclaimed.  
  
"Ha ha ha, A bird? It was chasing you?" Misty laughed out.  
  
"I swear it was, it was attacking me!!" Yuuki said defensively.  
  
"Maybe it though you were it's dinner."  
  
With that both Yuuki and Misty burst out laughing. Togepi joined in chuckling, mostly because everyone else was. Then the word played in Misty's mind. Dinner.  
  
"D-Dinner!! I-I forgot!!" Misty shrieked.  
  
"Huh? You want to eat dinner now, but we just ate!" Yuuki said half laughing.  
  
"No no!! Ash and everyone must be worried about me! I was suppose to go eat dinner with all of them!" Misty exclaimed getting worried.  
  
"Don't worry Misty your only a little late. About 5 minutes I'd say." Yuuki said reassuringly.  
  
Misty picked up Togepi and pushed in her chair. She turned to Yuuki and saw a sad expression across her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuuki...but I have to go..." Misty said looking away from her eyes.  
  
"I...understand.." Yuuki said in a low voice.  
  
"Don't worry as soon as I get back to my room I'll come play with you again, ok?!" Misty said excitedly.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? You have to go and gobble down your dinner!" Yuuki exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair.  
  
Yuuki dashed off down the rose garden paths again calling, "Follow Me!"  
  
Misty dashed after her. 'Yuuki must have lived around here for a long time.' Misty thought to herself. 'Cause she sure know her way around!'  
  
"Hey Yuuki, wait up!" Misty yelled trying to catch up.  
  
"Your gonna eat your dinner real fast right?" Yuuki asked from ahead.  
  
"Only if ya wait up for Me!" Misty yelled frustrated.  
  
Yuuki halted to a stop so fast, Misty had to slam on her breaks or she would of ran straight into her. Yuuki smiled at Misty and walked around a bush. Around the corner was a window. Misty stared at the window dumbfounded.  
  
"Yuuki...that's not the window I came from.." Misty hesitantly said.  
  
"I know that silly!" Yuuki laughed. "Your room is really far away from the dinning room! This window leads into the Living Room, the dinning rooms right around the corner!"  
  
Misty blinked, "You sure do know alot about the mansion...and every room and where it's located..."  
  
"Yep! Now hurry!" Yuuki urged on.  
  
Misty looked at the window. To her surprise the window sill was a little open. Misty pushed it all the way up and climbed in. She turned around to face Yuuki.  
  
"Thanks alot Yuuki. I'll come out as soon as I'm done!" Misty said happily.  
  
"Misty.." Yuuki started.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Don't tell anyone about me, ok? Come into the garden from your window." She said looked up at Misty.  
  
"All...right.."  
  
Misty waved bye and shut the window. Yuuki happily waved and trotted off. Misty closed the curtains and headed towards the dinning room. Before she even got to the dinning room she could here someone talking. Ash.  
  
"You did something to her didn't you?!" Ash yelled pointing at Maggie.  
  
"Ash! Stop it!! Eat your spaghetti, it's getting cold!" Brock yelled.  
  
Maggie just sat there drinking her ice cold water, totally ignoring Ash. Ash slumped down in his chair. Pikachu was sitting in his chair looking worried. When all of a sudden his ears perked up. He sat straight up and turned towards the door way.  
  
"Pika-chu pi! Pi pi pi!"(Misty! Togepi!) Pikachu said happily.  
  
Ash jerked his head towards the door way, and there was Misty with Togepi in her arms. She walked in and gave everyone a guilty smile.  
  
"S-Sorry I'm late.." she said as she took her seat.  
  
"Misty! Where were you?" Ash asked worried.  
  
"mmm...I was...just.."  
  
Misty looked down at her plate. 'Hurry think of something..'  
  
"Got lost?" Maggie helped.  
  
"Y-Yeah! I got lost!" She said laughing strangely.  
  
Ash's eyes narrowed at her, but he didn't say anything. Pikachu couldn't stand it anymore he jumped off of his seat and dashed over to Misty.  
  
"Pi pi pi!!"(Togepi!!) Pikachu exclaimed holding out his arms.  
  
"Choka choka bree!"(Pika pika!) Togepi chuckled and jumped into Pikachu's arms.  
  
Pikachu, satisfied now, happily skipped back to his seat with Togepi in his arms.  
  
Misty stuffed her face as fast as she could. She was having a hard time though, cause she wasn't all that hungry. At half way done, Misty couldn't eat another bite. Brock and Ash were staring at Misty with sweatdrops.  
  
"Well I can't eat another bite!" Misty announced rubbing her belly.  
  
Misty noticed Brock and Ash sweatdropping and looking at her weird.  
  
"What?" Misty asked kind of frustrated.  
  
"Geez Myst. Ya think you were a chicken the way you were eating..."  
  
Brock and Misty burst out laughing. Ash looked confused at them.  
  
"What?" He asked defensivly.  
  
"First off Ash!" Misty started in a matter-of-factly tone, "If your gonna insult me, get it right! It's pig not chicken-there IS a difference."  
  
Ash flushed and started to mumble something. Misty continued, ignoring Ash's mumbles.  
  
"Secondly, Don't you go and insult me on my way of eating, cause if I'm right-THAT right there is your fourth plate of Spaghetti, am I right?!" Misty yelled.  
  
Misty raised from her chair and brought her half filled spaghetti plate to the sink. Ash's plate was still almost full as he watched Misty turn around and head out towards the hall. He jumped up and ran out, leaving his mess behind. Pikachu jumped up with Togepi still in his arms, and dashed off after Ash.  
  
"Ash!! You left your mess!!...Oh..never mind.." Brock sighed and picked up his plate for him.  
  
Maggie still sat there drinking her water not saying a word.  
  
"Misty wait up!" Ash called.  
  
"Pika pi!"(Ash!) Pikachu yelled from behind.  
  
Pikachu caught up to Ash and they both caught up to Misty. She turned around and glared at Ash. Ash sweatdropped and backed off.  
  
"What?" She yelled.  
  
"I-I just want to see your room!"  
  
"Why?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"To see how wonderful it is, like Maggie was talking about." Ash said shrugging.  
  
"Hmm.." Misty stared at Ash for a while then finally said, "All right."  
  
Ash sighed in relief. They walked down the hallway in silence. As they walked down, they passed the boy's room. They kept walking for quite a while, and Ash noticed it started to get darker as they proceeded down the hall. Misty walked up to the wall and pulled down a lantern.  
  
"What's that for?" Ash asked curious.  
  
"It gets pretty dark down here, follow me." Misty replied.  
  
She wasn't kidding. Ash they walked further and further, soon all they could see was about a foot in front of them. Ash gulped. How long have they been walking? Was it really down this far? Ash noticed Misty shiver. Funny she looked like she was surrounded by the darkness. Like it was swallowing her up. Ash shivered at this.  
  
"Myst...you okay?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Misty turned around and asked.  
  
"Uh..nothing...it's just dark..and..." Ash started mumbling the rest.  
  
"What, I didn't get the last part Ash."  
  
Yet again he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ash speak up, I can't here you!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Nothing!!" Ash shouted back.  
  
"It has to be something! What were you saying?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing!" Ash yelled back.  
  
"Yes you did!" Misty fought back.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"PIIKAAAACHUUU!!!!" Pikachu launched a Thundershock at Ash and Misty.  
  
"WAAAAA!!!!!" Ash yelled in pain.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Misty screamed.  
  
The electricity also hit the lantern Misty was holding. Pikachu's electricity overpowered it and the light inside busted.  
  
Everything turned dark. Pitch dark.  
  
"Ash? Ash! Ash, where are you?!" Misty screeched terrified.  
  
Ash felt his way around, trying to find Misty. Ash heard Togepi crying and Pikachu trying to calm her down. He felt an arm. Misty screamed.  
  
"Misty, it's all right, it's me!!" Ash reassured her.  
  
"Ash!! I'm scared!!" Misty whimpered.  
  
Ash's hand felt his way down Misty's arm. He felt her shiver. His fingers touched hers. 'There.' He thought. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Don't worry Myst, I've got ya." He said warmingly.  
  
"Pika pi!"(Ash!) Pikachu cried.  
  
"Pikachu?" Ash asked staring into the pitch blackness.  
  
Something tugged on his leg and he knew it was Pikachu. Alright, they were together now. Ash thought for a minute. 'It's dark we need light-duh!' Ash mentally slapped himself. He pulled a Pokeball from his belt.  
  
"Cyndaquil, I choose You!" He shouted as he through the pokeball into the darkness.  
  
A white light erupted from the pokeball causing the hallway to light up for only a second.  
  
"Cyndaquil? You there?" Ash asked.  
  
"Cynda!"(Right here!) Cyndaquil answered.  
  
"All right! Light up your flame!"  
  
Cyndaquil's back lit up as it's flame shot out. The room lit up in a bright color of orange. Ash heard Misty sigh in relief. He gripped her hand tighter. She looked up at him and he smiled.  
  
"You ready?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Misty proceeded down the hallway not letting go of Ash's hand. Cyndaquil following in toe. After about two more minutes of walking, they finally came to a door. The door was old and creaky. Misty opened. Inside was the beautiful room Misty remembered. She sighed as all her worry's drained away.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Misty whispered.  
  
"I don't like it." Ash stated.  
  
"What?!" Misty turned to him astonished.  
  
"Neither does Pikachu." Ash confirmed looking down at Pikachu.  
  
Misty looked down at Pikachu and saw that he was on all four his hair on end. Don't like it was and understatement. Ash couldn't explain it. Something about it. It was out of place. It was just wrong. It felt eerie, like some force was still living in it. Ash made a disgusted face as that offal eerie feeling crept up him and through his body.  
  
Misty growled. Here she was all happy about the rooms beauty and warm welcoming, and Ash, of all people, decides with one glance he hates the room. Well he isn't going to bother her pleasant time, if he doesn't like it then he'll just have to get out! He's not welcome!!  
  
"Fine if you don't like it, then-GET OUT!!!!!" Misty yelled as she shoved Ash out and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"M-Misty wait!! I don't think you should be in that room!!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Choka choka bree!"(Daddy no no!) Togepi chuckled.  
  
"Togepi?" Ash blinked down at her.  
  
"Misty Togepi's out here with us!!" Ash shouted with a smile, "You have to come out if you want her!"  
  
"Pikachu'll take care of her!" Ash heard Misty yell from inside the room.  
  
"Misty, Please!! Come out!! I don't like you being in there alone." Ash begged.  
  
"Go away!" Came her reply.  
  
Ash sighed it was no use. He couldn't get her out of there by himself. Brock! Brock could help him. He'd tell Brock about the eerie feeling in her room and how Pikachu doesn't like it either. He'll understand, right?  
  
"C'mon Pikachu! We've got to get Brock' help!!" Ash yelled and ran down the hall with Cyndaqul huffing to keep up with him.  
  
"Pika pi!"(Ash!) Pikachu yelled, running after him.  
  
"Choka! Choka choka bree!"(Run! Daddy!) Togepi squealed with delight.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: That's it for this Chapter!!! So what will happen? Will Brock understand? Or is Ash just paranoid? 


	4. Getting There

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon, heck I don't own anything, except for that mechanical pencil sitting right there. Oops, my mom bought that, so I don't own it either...o;  
  
Author's Notes: Hi-Ho everyone!!! Long time no see! WAAAAA, don't throw your mouses at me X-X !! Put them down, put them down!! At least I updated right?!... Okay okay!! I won't take sooooo long to update my chapters anymore-I promise, so you can stop threating me with that mouse of yours!!  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
Chapter 4~Getting There~  
  
  
  
"Brock!!! You've got to believe me!!!" Ash groaned.  
  
"Ash, your asking me to help you kick Misty out of her room just because it looks weird to you!!!" Brock yelled, obviously angry.  
  
"B-But...ask Pikachu, he feels the same way as I do!!" Ash begged on.  
  
"It's just your imagination." Brock simply stated.  
  
Ash let out a low sigh of defeat and watched as Brock rushed around the room, with a comb in one hand trying to brush his spicky hair, which I might add was failing miserably! The other hand was trying to put a shoe on his left foot, while he was hopping about on his right. It just then hit Ash that Brock wasn't wearing his usual clothes, instead he was wearing a baggy black T-Shirt along with some baggy black jogging pants.  
  
"By the way Brock, what are you doing?" Ash asked in bewilderment.  
  
"T-Trying to get this Blasted shoe on!!" Brock yelled, frustrated.  
  
Ash could do nothing but laugh at his friends hopelessly failing attempts to get his shoe on while hopping around and combing his hair. As Pikachu was playing with Togepi, suddenly his ears perked up and his head jerked towards the door. Ash noticed right away and turned his attension to the door also.  
  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
  
No later than Ash had finished his question, there was a knock at the door. Ash walked over to the door and opened it, curious to see who it was. Maggie stood there looking straight into Ash's eyes.  
  
"Why hello, Ash." Said Maggie in a almost too cheerfull tone.  
  
Ash glared at her. Everytime Maggie stared at him, it gave him a cold, sick feeling. He felt like she was freezing his insides, and there was no way to make it stop. Brock bumped into Ash, making him loose his train of thought. Brock rushed out the door, to Maggie's side.  
  
"Wha-?! Brock where are you going?" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that's right I didn't tell you about Maggie's older sister!" Brock acknowledged to himself as he patted down his shirt.  
  
"Older sister?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Yea. She's coming over to visit today and tomorrow. Maggie told me she's interested in breeding and wants to talk to me!" Brock then grinned and threw his fist high into the air, "I have a date!!!!"  
  
"...but..." Ash stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"We must hurry Brock. My sister does not like to wait." Maggie said as she began back up the hall.  
  
Ash just stood there watching Brock and Maggie walk down the hall until they disappeared. 'First Misty and now This!' Ash thought to himself. Pikachu ran back into the room and began to playfully chase Togepi around the room. Ash shook his head and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Misty sat in the wooden rocking chair located next to the window. She sat there, rocking back and forth, still furious with Ash.  
  
"The nerve of him." she muttered.  
  
She thought about it again, how he just walked into the room and blurted out he didn't like it. She really, really liked the room and it hurt when Ash decided at that very second he hated the room and could never, ever like it. She sighed inwardly as she continued rocking, her anger getting replaced with sorrow.  
  
A light tap on the window brung Misty out of her thoughts. She looked over and to her surprise saw Yuuki standing there. 'Oh my gosh! I forgot!!' Misty panicked. She totally forgot about her promise to Yuuki, that she would come out and play again, right after she ate.  
  
"Yuuki...I'm so sorry." Misty apologized as she opened the window.  
  
"What happened? I...I thought you...weren't my friend anymore." Yuuki said, looking as though she was going to cry.  
  
"Uh..no, no I'm still your friend!" Misty said quickly, "I...just got..side tracked."  
  
"So you'll still play with me?" Yuuki asked, looking up at Misty.  
  
"Of course!" Misty said in a half laugh.  
  
Yuuki's faced brightened up at the sound of that and she helped Misty out of the window. She skipped in front of Misty and turned around her face showing a big grin.  
  
"All right, let's go have some fun!" Yuuki said joyously.  
  
"Right!" Misty said with a smile.  
  
'Wow she sure does change moods easily...' Misty thought to herself, 'And she looked as though she was going to cry...just because I forgot to come out when I said I would...' Misty shrugged to her self, 'Aww she's probably just sensitive, that's all!!' With that Misty was convinced and dashed off after Yuuki who was already skipping down the path to the fountian and the tree with the swing hanging from it, the place they first met.  
  
***  
  
Ash stared up at the ceiling deep in his thoughts, thinking about that room. 'Something about it...I can't put my finger on it...This whole place gives me the creeps! But that room...I just really don't like that room...'  
  
"Pika pi? Pikachu?"(Ash? What's wrong?) Pikachu asked, siting down next to him with Togepi, asleep, in his lap.  
  
"Hm? Nothing...I guess." Ash rolling on his side, "I'ts just my imagination."  
  
"Pika pika. Pikachu!"(It's not. I feel it too!)  
  
"No one'll listen to us.." Ash said, his back to Pikachu.  
  
"Pika-chu pi, pika pika?"(You worried 'bout Misty?) Pikachu asked, knowing all too well the answer.  
  
"Of course I am, Pikachu!" I said, turning to face Pikachu, "Especially since she's in that room and I can't keep an eye on her!"  
  
"Pikachu?"(Who says we can't?) Pikachu replied with a smirk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pikachu slid of the bed and headed for the door. Ash got up, confused, and followed Pikachu. Ash got to the door and faced him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Pika pika pikachu. Pika pika!"(We can just go and hang out with her. That way we'll be able to keep and eye on her!)  
  
"Great Idea Pikachu!" Ash beamed.  
  
He swung the door open and they both walked out and headed down the hall towards Misty's Room. But all of a sudden Ash stopped in his tracks. Pikachu stopped walking right after him and turned towards him with a confused look.  
  
"Pikachu, we'll need an excuse!" Ash said.  
  
"Pika pika!"(We all ready got one!) Pikachu confirmed.  
  
"We..do? What is it?"  
  
"Pika pika, Pikachu!"(That you absolutely had too see her, and spend time with her!)  
  
Ash turned beat red and fell over backwards. Pikachu laughed and Ash jumped up, still beat red, fuming.  
  
"That's not funny!!!" Ash yelled, "C'mon let's go get a snack out of the fridge. THAT will be our excuse!"  
  
Ash stomped off towards the kitchen with Pikachu in toe, still giggling.  
  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: That is it for this chapter!!! Sorry I had to cut it short...yaaawwwnnn...I'm soo tired...I can't type anymore... 


	5. Haunted Room

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Pokemon. I do own Maggie and Yuuki, though that's not saying much...  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hello!! Hope everyone had a yummy thanksgiving!! Please, please R&R!! I need somemore reviews. I know these chapters are pretty layed back but the upcoming chapters, hold all the secrets and action. I need reviews in order to continue!!!  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
Chapter 5 ~Haunted Room~  
  
  
  
Ash knocked on the door again. Still, there was no answer. Ash and Pikachu were standing in front of Misty's bedroom door, a tray full of snacks in Ash's hands, a bottle of ketchup in Pikachu's. Again, Ash knocked a third time.  
  
"Misty? C'mon, I'm sorry 'bout the whole room thing! I love the room, really..." Ash was now pleading, "Myst...please.."  
  
Ash trailed off as he looked down at the ground. Just then, he really took noticed to how old and moldy the floor was. A little egg shaped pokemon came into Ash's view as it ran up to the door and patted gently on it, crying.  
  
"Choka choka!" (Mommy!) she cried out.  
  
"Misty, Togepi misses you! I've got snacks out here...uh...OH C'MON MISTY!!!" Ash yelled, getting really annoyed.  
  
"Pikachu-pi!" (Misty!) Pikachu yelled.  
  
"Chok..."  
  
Togepi began to weep as it slumped down to the ground. Pikachu sat down his ketchup bottle and walked over to Togepi, picked her up in his arms, and rocked her gently.  
  
"Pika pika...pikachu." (Don't you worry...everythings all right.) Pikachu said soothingly.  
  
Ash walked up to the door and jiggled the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked! He quickly turned it and the door creakily came open. Ash raises his lantern to light up the pitch black room before him. The light lingered into the room, making the shadow's hide in there spots, ready to jump out and engulf Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi in their total blackness.  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi all gasped at the scene, Ash dropped the tray of snacks he was holding, causing the tray to shatter into a million peices. Ash was to astounded to even take notice to the shattered tray. The room was not like it was before! The walls were all covered in dust, mold, and filth. Cob webs covered every inch of the room. Each and every inch, execpt for one spot. The mirror. In the room, it was the one misplaced thing. It was the one thing clean. No cob webs hung on it, not one speck of dirt lay on it. Chills ran throughout Ash's body, causing his teeth to chatter. Togepi began to fuss and Pikachu was frozen to the spot, unable to move.  
  
"Wha..." was all Ash could manage.  
  
  
In a frantic rage, Ash stepped out of the bedroom and slammed the door, hoping to god he was just seeing things! Rapidly, he swung the door open again. Still, the same thing. Old dirty room, century's old. He slammed the door and once again yanked it open. A gasp came out of his mouth as he intook what he saw. Pikachu's eyes widened yet again. The room, it changed. It was no longer the century old room, it was the room he first saw when Misty showed it to him. Clean, sunny, and most of all, had that eerie, unnatural feeling to it.  
  
"W-What in the world is going on?!" Ash yelled, baffled.  
  
"P-Pika pika?!" Pikachu asked the same.  
  
"Choka choka bree..." (Mommy no see...) whined Togepi.  
  
Ash's head jerked up at what Togepi said. Misty. She was right, Misty wasn't there! No where! Ash panicked. 'Misty! Where's Misty?!' Ash's head screamed. 'That room, it ate her! ..No..that's not possible.' Ash reasoned with himself. 'Something happened to her...but...what..'  
  
"ASH!! How dare you take my food without asking, then go and brake my antique glass tray!!" Maggie's yells broke through Ash's thoughts.  
  
"...huh?..." Ash asked, bewildered.  
  
"YOU!!!" Ash yelled, his brain working again, "What did you do with Misty?"  
  
"I did nothing to Misty." Maggie said, sounding somewhat confused.  
  
"Misty's gone and you did something to her!!!!" He shouted in a craze.  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"AND I know about the room!!" He shouted, cutting her off.  
  
Maggie stared at him in horror. Ash's madness was soon replaced with a sly grin. He huffed and began to laugh.  
  
"That's right, I know about the room." Ash continued, cockily.  
  
"You know nothing." came Maggie's harsh voice.  
  
Ash cringed at Maggie's harsh tone. He stood there silently as he watched her bend down and begin to sweep up the brocken peices of the tray. He blew his chance to fool her into believing that he knew something, but at least he got something out of her! She must know something about the room, since she claims he know nothing.  
  
"What do you know about the room?" he questioned.  
  
"Go back to your room, you have caused enough trouble already." she simply stated, ignoring his question.  
  
"What?!" Ash yelled, his anger rising, "I know that you have something to do with that horrible room and Misty's disappearance!!!!"  
  
"What's going on out here? Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Misty questioned, opening the door.  
  
"M-Misty.." Ash breathed out, "but...but.."  
  
He didn't even bother trying to finish his sentence, he was too confused. His brain was asking so many questions, how, why, when, what? He was completely and entirely confused. All this confusion made his head ache, so he began to rub his temples in frustration. He finally just looks back at Maggie with his confused look. This made her smile. Ash fumed at her amuzed look.  
  
"Ash, Maggie? What are you two doing out here?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well Misty, dear," Maggie began, her eyes flashing with amusement, "Ash came all this way just to shatter my antique tray and acuse me of kidnapping you!"  
  
"What?" Misty asked looking at Ash for answers.  
  
"Well she...and the room...you..." he soon trailed off.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Maggie, Ash can get a little carried away sometimes." Misty apologized.  
  
"I did not get carried away! I was just worried about you!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Ash it's late and you look tired. You should go rest." Misty said sweetly.  
  
"I'm telling you-...huh?" he said dumbfounded.  
  
"It's very nice of you to worry about me Ash." she smiled, "but now I'm getting worried about you, go rest."  
  
"uhh..." Ash just blinked, still lost. "..Okay.."  
  
Ash took one last glance at Misty before he walked away. Was it just him, or did she look like the one who needed some sleep. Her skin was pale, paler than usual. He quickly shrugged it off as he watched Pikachu hand Misty Togepi.  
  
"Pika pika." (Here ya go.)  
  
"Oh...Togepi!" Misty cuddled the baby pokemon in her arms, "Did ya have fun with Pikachu?"  
  
"Choka!" (Yes!) chirped Togepi.  
  
"Ya know Pikachu, I think Togepi would really like it if you keep on playing with her like this." Misty said, touching Pikachu's noise.  
  
Pikachu wiggled his noise and replied, "Pika?" (You sure?)  
  
"That's what you want, isn't it Togepi?"  
  
"Choka choka!" (Yes, yes!) she replied, chirping.  
  
"You up to it Pikachu?" she asked patting him on the head.  
  
"Pikachu!" (Sure!)  
  
Misty handed Togepi to Pikachu and smiled. Pikachu dashed up to Ash's side and looked up at him with a big, happy smile. Ash couldn't help but laugh at his buddy's cute smile.  
  
"All right Pikachu, let's go get some sleep."  
  
He turned around and faced Misty one last time before heading down the hallway. He gave her a warm smile, and to his surprise, she returned it. Just seeing her smile at him like that, made the butterfly's in his stomach flutter.  
  
"G'night Myst...see ya in the morning?" Ash said, making more of a question, than a statement.  
  
"G'night Ash. I'll see ya when I get up."  
  
With that she turned around and walked into her room. Ash sighed and turned around to face the dark hallway. 'Tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with her! That way there's no way she'll get out of my site!' he told himself. 'I'll take her to a lake or something near by. Just me and her. Yea, that sounds great!' Ash told himself, proudly. Energy soon flowed through his veins at the thought of a whole day being spent, with just him and Misty. He soon broke out into an all out run, down the hallway.  
  
"Pika pi! Pikachu!" (Ash! Wait up!) Pikachu yelled after him.  
  
"Choka choka, choka bree!" (Daddy run fast!) Togepi squealed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter, everything starts to kick into action. The secret to the mysterious mirror will be revealed!!! Stay tuned till next time! See ya! 


	6. Consumed in Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I'm tellin' you if I did I would never repace Misty with Hakura in the new series!!!! NEVER I tell you!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay here's the next chapter, everything will start to come together. All of your answers will soon be answered, as long as you keep reviewing that is! ^-^  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
chapter 6~ Consumed in darkness~  
  
  
  
The moon was full, and it's light glistened through Ash's bedroom window. He noticed it wasn't the usual beautiful, yet calming, glow that it usually gave off, instead it had a chilling and spooky way to it. Ash tossed and turned, he had been doing this for the past hour an half. He couldn't get to sleep, everytime he closed his eyes the same haunting image would appear, Misty would be standing in the middle of the room and the room would begin to swallow her, she would sink into the floor as though it were quicksand.  
  
"You awake Pikachu?" Ash asked, desperately hoping he was.  
  
"Pikachu.." (Can't sleep..) came his exhausted reply.  
  
"Me either..." He sat up and faced Pikachu, "I'm worried about her."  
  
"Pika pika." (Me too.)  
  
"Choka choka!" (Too too!) Togepi chirped, playing with Pikachu's tail.  
  
"You too huh, Togepi." Ash laughed, then turned serious, "Where's Brock anyway?!"  
  
"Pika pika, Pikachu." (Still out on his date.) He sighed.  
  
Ash crossed his arms and began to think again. Brock went out with Maggie's big sister. How come no one else ever seen her big sister before? Maggie never mentioned her before, either. What if Maggie planned to get Brock too. No! Ash, there you go again! Ash scolded himself and shook the idea out of his head.  
  
He began to watch Pikachu spend his time playing with Togepi. He smiled, Pikachu was exactly like him. He could tell Pikachu had alot on his mind, therefore he was going out of his way to pre-occupy himself, so he wouldn't have to think about all the troubles bothering him. The door swung open with a go-happy singing Brock, one look and Ash knew he was in Brock mode. Brock swaggered over to his bed and jumped down onto it, singing something about how he's in heaven, Ash couldn't stand to listen to it anymore, so he put a pillow over his ears. Pikachu covered his ears as well, whining all the while. Togepi began to cry, only making matters worse. Finally Pikachu couldn't take it anymore, and there was only one thing he could think of that would make Brock shut up. A Thundershock.  
  
"PIIIIKKAAA...CHHHUUUU!!!!" Thundered Pikachu's voice as a giant wave of electricity erupted from his body.  
  
The shock hit Brock hard causing his sing song voice to turn into a shriek of pain. He laid there on the bed fried.  
  
"Piikaachuuu.." Brock whined trying to move.  
  
"Pika pika! Pikachu!!" (Your singing was driving everyone crazy! It was horrible!!) Pikachu yelled defensively.  
  
"Brock where were you all this time?!" Ash asked.  
  
"With Victoria of course!!" Brock relied, going into a trance yet again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Victoria, Maggie's sister!" Brock said hastily, mad that he kept getting pulled out of his daydream.  
  
"Brock! This isn't the time to be going goo-goo over girls!!!" Ash yelled, "I have something important to tell you!!"  
  
"Well hurry up! I want to go to bed and have sweet dreams of...Victoria..." He yet again went off into his tance.  
  
"Brroockk!!" Ash whined, "It's about Misty!"  
  
"The room again?" Brock questioned, irritated.  
  
"Listen! The room, it's not what we think! It's...it's.." He trailed off and tried to think of a way to put it.  
  
"Pika pika, pikachu! Pikachu!!" (It's a image, not real! It's century's old!) Pikachu explained.  
  
"What'd he say?" Brock questioned, dumbfounded.  
  
"He said it's an image, it's not real. The room is actually century's old!"  
  
"That's ridiculous!" Brock said, shaking his head, "You two must of had a bad dream."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash yelled furious.  
  
"Ash your perinoid. You just don't like the fact that Misty's soo far away from you, so your making this big thing up soo you can stay with her or something." Brock said jokingly.  
  
"That is NOT it!!!" Ash yelled blushing tremendously.  
  
"Chill out, I was just joking..." Brock then turned serious again, "but I do think it's just in your head. Your the only one that has a problem with this place, Ash...think about that."  
  
With that Brock got into his bed and snuggled up against the covers. Ash just stood ther, speechless. Well that's that. It was obvious that Brock here wasn't going to be any help! Ash was furious as he stomped to his bed and practically ripped his covers up as he got into bed. Pikachu jumped up to the end of the bed with Togepi and got into a ball.   
  
"Some help you were!" Ash mumbled to himself as he hid himself under his blanket.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Misty was sleeping soundly in her big comfy bed. She had been out half the afternoon with Yuuki after all and needed her beauty sleep! As the hours past the room became colder and colder, around 2:30am Misty woke up to a soft voice calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked around. The voice was distant but yet somehow it sounded soo close. It was calling her telling her to come here. Somehow she found that she couldn't resist the stange call. She soon lifted her covers up and got out of bed. As her feet touched the ice cold ground, shivers went up her spine, but it didn't stop her. The voice was drawing her.  
  
"Who's there?" Misty breathed out, and she could see her breath coming out in a icy breath cloud.  
  
There was no reply, just the voice calling out. Then she saw it, the mirror. She was being drawn to the mirror. As she got up to it and looked in it. There in it was her friend, Yuuki. It was weird, she did not see her own reflection in the mirror, instead there stood Yuuki. She was the one calling out to her. Misty raised her hand and pressed it against the mirror.  
  
"Yuukii..." Misty asked barely above a whisper.  
  
The figure of Yuuki just smiled, she motioned Misty to look deeper into the mirror, into the backround, behind Yuuki. There behind her was a beautiful garden with a beautiful sparkling lake full of all kinds of water pokemon. It was like a water pokemon trainer's paradise. Yuuki's smile widened.  
  
"Join me Misty..." Came Yuuki's distant echoing voice, "You will be happy and have everything you ever wanted..."  
  
"Everything..." Misty whispered, going into a trance.  
  
"Yes...everything." Yuuki's voice echoed through Misty's head.  
  
Misty was wrapped into the darkness surrounding the mirror and her eyes soon turned blank. Yuuki urged her on. Misty having no will to think or do anything else soon found herself stepping into the mirror. The darkness wrapped itself all around her as she stepped in, never knowing if she would step out...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
Ha ha ha!!! That is it for this chapter!! It is very late at night and I'm freezing, excuse me while I go turn on the heat!!! Lots and lots of reviews if you want the next chapter!!!!!! 


	7. Unable to Rememberlostand alone

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7 ~ ..unable to remember...lost...and alone..

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so don't sue me, I don't own anything anyways, and I'm totally boke...-_-;   
  


Author's Notes: I am soooo sorry that it took this long. Well one good thing did come out of your long, long, long wait...Tada my longest chapter ever in the history of time!!!! You see what happened was I started to write it but my dad decided to go on a DELETING frenzy, and accidentally deleted the chap. Sooo needless to say THAT was a disaster, but here's you LONG awaited chapter, have fun reading!!!   
  
  
  
Misty was wrapped into the darkness surrounding the mirror and her eyes soon turned blank. Yuuki urged her on. Misty, having no will to think or do anything else, soon found herself stepping into the mirror. The darkness wrapped itself all around her as she stepped in, never knowing if she would step out...   
  
***   
  
  
Ash sprung out of bed, breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring off his face, he could feel his whole body trembling. His heart was pounding soo hard it felt like it was going to rip out. He knew it was just a dream, but it felt soo real. He could remember the look on Misty's face...he could remember everything...   
  
*~*Dream*~*   
  
The whole house was shifting beneath their feet. Brock, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were all racing through the house to get out. The house was dissapearing and they would soon dissapear too, if they didn't get out-and fast!! As they were all running towards the front door, it started to dissapear. As they neared the door, they could hear someone laughing, taunting them. They all got up and through the door, or so Ash thought.   
  
As he looked back at the house, he saw Misty still inside, trapped in the mansion banging on the now transparant door. She was screaming with tears runing down her cheeks, as she continued pounding on the door. Without a second thought, Ash dashed back towards the mansion with Brock, Pikachu and Togepi in toe. He tried to reach and pull Misty through, but he couldn't reach through the door. Misty continued to shout and cry even harder as the whole house began to dissapear starting at the roof. Ash watched in horror as the mansion dissapeared with Misty in it.  
  
Misty soon realized there was nothing left to do, there was no way to get out, so she just excepted her fate and looked down at the ground, since the floor had already pretty much disappeared. He was helpless, she was helpless. He felt so weak, unable to do anything, so powerless. All he could do...was watch his best friend dissapear...   
  
*~End of Dream*~   
  
Ash took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. He got up and went to the kitchen, he needed something to drink, something to calm him down. In the kitchen he mentally calmed himself, reasuring himself that it was just a dream, everything's gonna be fine, everything's all right. He got up and put the now empty glass into the sink. He then began to walk back towards his room. On the way, he decided to check on Misty, just to make sure everything was okay. So he began down the long, dark hall. Eachtime he went down this hall it was always the same, the same freezing coldness. As though the hall was frozen over and there was no life anywhere, it felt as though the bitter coldness was trying to take pull him into the neverending coldness. When he got to the door and gripped the doorknob, he jumped at how ice cold the knob was. He tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. He tried harder to turn it, but it wouldn't move one bit, it was like it was frozen in place. He began to panic, his dream still close in his mind, and began to push at the door.   
  
"What the-? Misty!! Misty open this door!!" Ash yelled, his voiced strained.   
  
He began to hit the door, panic rising, and rising within him. He soon found himself ramming into it, trying to bust it open, trying anything, he just wanted it to open. It was stuck, or maybe jammed? It felt more like it was frozen in place, though.   
  
"Misty! Misty?! Can you hear me? Open the door, it's me, Ash!!!" He urged on, feeling a rush of freightning sickness rise in his stomach.   
  
There was no answer so he continued to ram at the door. He stopped after a minute or so, his arm was begining to hurt with all the impact it was having with the door. He tried to think of what to do, he needed help, no, Misty needed help. He dashed off towards his room, thinking of only one person who could help Misty. Ash swung the door open and dashed into the room.   
  
"Guys! Guys, wake up!!" He shouted, "Brock, c'mon!!" Ash yelled loudly, making sure they would all wake up.   
  
Ash grabbed onto the only half awake Brock and dragged him down the hall towards Misty's room. He got to the door and let go of Brock, who was still trying to figure out where he was. He made sure Brock was watching and then tried to open the door, just like before, it wouldn't budge. He turned towards Brock again.   
  
"See?" Ash urged, "I told you, somethings happend to Misty! Help me get the door open!!"   
  
"Ash!" Brock said irratated, "You woke me up to show me that Misty's door is locked?!"   
  
"But Brock, I banged and yelled for Misty and she didn't answer!!!" Ash explained.   
  
"Ash.." Brock began softly, then looked up and then yelled in Ash's face, "You run down the hall at 3:00 in the morning and bang on a girls door, not just any door, it just soo happens to be Misty's!! You know Misty better than anyone, she's probably not answering you cause she's red-hot, furious with you!!!!"   
  
With that Brock stomped back down the hall towards the room.   
  
"Wha-? B-Brock wait!" Ash yelled and ran after him.   
  
"You and me Ash, were gonna have a little talk tomorrow." Brock stated angrily, "Your way past over reacting!!"   
  
Brock, Ash, and Pikachu all got back into their room. Brock very grumpily got into his bed and went back to sleep without saying anything, not even a simple good night. Ash sighed as he sat down on his bed, there was no way he could go back to sleep, he was so worried he felt sick. Pikachu crawled over to Ash's side and looked up at him with a concerned face.   
  
"Pikachu?" (you all right?) Pikachu asked.   
  
"Yea..." Ash looked down at the ground, "It's just...Misty...she.." Ash trailed off as tears silently began to build up.   
  
"Pikapi..." Pikachu patted Ash's arm, trying to comfort him.   
  
Ash quickly wiped away his tears, "It's alright Pikachu. It's just...Brock won't believe me...but.."   
  
"Pikapi, Pika pika pikachu?" (Ash, how do you expect Brock to believe you?)   
  
"Huh?" Ash asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Pika pika, Pikachu!!" (Your telling him Misty's in serious danger just because her door's locked!!) Pikachu explained.   
  
"Heh.." Ash laughed, sniffed and then said, "I guess that's not too convincing, huh?"   
  
"Pika" (Guess not)   
  
"I...I just..know Pikachu.." Ash's gaze then reverted up to the ceiling, "I can feel that somethings wrong.." He then looked down at his chest and placed his hand over his heart, "I..I feel it here.." He looked over at Pikachu who was grinning madly.   
  
"What?" Ash asked defensively.   
  
"Pikachu" (nothing) Pikachu said still smiling.   
  
Ash huffed and crossed his arms, "Your weird."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Meanwhile Misty and Yuuki are gliding down water slides at a water park. The sky is shining a brilliant blue and all the birds are chirping happily, the sun's shining bright, but it's not hot, the temperatures just right. Everything seems prefect, a little bit too perfect...   
  
After a day of Water slides, fishing, having a picnic by the ocean, and just plain enjoying the beautiful day. Misty and Yuuki were now sitting under a big tree that sits right in the middle of a small hill, that overlooks the ocean. All of Misty's water Pokemon were playing in the ocean, slashing and having fun. It's been a while since Misty gave them a day off, just to relax, soo they're treasuring every moment of their holiday. The light breeze feels good against Misty's face as it whips her hair around. Yuuki smiles as she stands up and brushes herself off, Misty's gaze is pulled away from the sparkling sea to Yuuki.   
  
"Hey Misty, I bet I know what ya want to do!" She starts excitedly.   
  
"And what's that?" Misty says with a light laugh.   
  
"Pokemon Battle! You wanna?"   
  
Misty stood up, her eyes now shining bright with the reflection of the sea, "I'd love to!"   
  
After Misty's last word came out of her mouth, the whole scene changed. Misty and Yuuki were now standing in the middle of a meadow with a battle field in front of them. On the other side stood two trainers. Yuuki walks up to Misty's side and glances over at her.   
  
"This is a Team Battle Misty! You and Me against them!!" Yuuki says excitedly, "You ready? Let's go!!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
8:00am struck the clock and Ash was out the door, dashing to the kitchen. Maggie was already setting up the table for breakfast, and Ash took notice that her mood was more delighted than usual. Misty wasn't out there. Ash knew she wasn't going to come for breakfast, because she was in danger somewhere. He couldn't help it, he had to ask anyway.   
  
"Umm..Maggie?" Ash asked as nice as possible.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Ketchum?"   
  
"Uhh..." He staired dumbfounded, but soon snapped out of it, "I-I mean, have you seen Misty?"   
  
"Misty?...No..sorry." Maggie simply said and went back to making breakfast.   
  
Brock soon slagged down to the kitchen and slumped into a kitchen chair.   
  
"Oh, Good Morning Brock!" Maggie greeted happily.   
  
The only response she got was a irritated Grumble.   
  
"Have a bad night?" Maggie asked with a small smile.   
  
"Yes!" Brock shouted, "Ash here decides to wake me up at 3:00 in the morning to tell me Misty's doors locked!!!" He then glares at Ash.   
  
"Heh.." Ash sweatdrops and backs away.   
  
"Why would he wake you up for something like that?" Maggie asked innocently.   
  
"I don't know..Lately he's been all up tight about stuff having to do with Misty..." Brock then shrugged.   
  
"Oh, Mr. Ketchum-"   
  
"Ash! My names Ash!" Ash interupted.   
  
"Alright then, Mr. Ash." Maggie said with a small sparkle in her eye.   
  
"whatever.." Ash said with a sigh.   
  
"There is no need to worry about Misty, she is perfectly safe here. That bedroom is perfect for her, she's probably late this morning because she's having the best dream of her life...and doesn't ever want to wake up..."   
  
There again, Ash saw it. Maggie's eyes turned into ice cold crystals that felt like they were piercing into Ash. He shivered and tried to shake it off. After Breakfast, Ash, Pikachu, and Togepi all searched the mansion for Misty. They checked every last room. At last the only room left was hers. But it was still locked. Ash decided the best thing to do was wait until the right time comes and both Maggie and Brock are not around. Then he'll use Bayleef to bust down the door.   
  
  
***   
  
  
After Misty and Yuuki won the battle they both sat in the grass and just enjoyed the cool breeze. All of a sudden Misty's belly rumbled. Yuuki began to laugh and Misty blushed while rubbing her stomach.   
  
"Guess I'm hungry!"   
  
"Don't worry, we can eat, and like a princess! Just like you've always wanted to do!" Yuuki announced.   
  
"Huh, but how-" Misty stopped as the whole scene began to change yet again.   
  
They were now sitting in a gigantic dining room, in the hugest castle Misty's ever seen. Yuuki smiled at Misty's amazed look and she picked up a bell and rang it. Misty's three older sisters rushed in, wearing Maid outfits.   
  
"You rang, princesses?" Daisy, the oldest, asked.   
  
"Yes, we would like the biggest lunch you can whip up!" Yuuki announced.   
  
"Right away!" The three sisters said in unison and ran back to the kitchen.   
  
About fifthteen minutes later they come back with a whole feast of food. Misty and Yuuki ate happily while the three sisters all made sure Princess Yuuki and Misty were both totally satisfied. After the meal, Yuuki noticed Misty's mood suddenly change. She was looking down at her lap, with a sad, distant look in her eyes. Yuuki sighed, she already knew what was wrong.   
  
"What's wrong Misty?" Yuuki hoped that Misty wasn't thinking about what she thought.   
  
"I..."   
  
She couldn't finish her sentence. The truth was, she didn't know what was nagging at her. She could feel something missing, she felt empty, maybe lonely inside. She was missing something...someone... Misty began to shake her head, nothing made sence to her anymore. How she got here, where she was from, even who she was. She didn't know, she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything before here, this place with Yuuki. She tried to sort through her thoughts and maybe discover who she was forgetting, what she had forgotten. But she couldn't find it, it wasn't there.   
  
"I...don't remember..." Tears began to slide down her face as she sadly looked up at Yuuki, "I..don't remember..."   
  
  
~*~*~   
  
Whew!!! This Chapter took soooooo long!!!! IT is long too, well for me anyway...I'm exhausted...X-X;;; I hoped everyone liked it, hopefully it won't take as long for me to get the next chapter up... Oh yeah Please R&R so I knows if you peoples are still interest in reading the rest... 


	8. No matter what, Never forget

Author's Notes: Hey everyone...(everyone starts thowing anything they can grab at me) Waaaaaaa!!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Really, I don't mean to take so long! Please stop hitting me!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Pokemon. But I got my documents by my side, and I'm ready to fight! Watch out Satoshi Tajiri, I'm comin' after ya!  
Nightmare Mansion---Chapter 8  
~No matter what, never forget...~  
"I...don't remember..." Tears began to slide down her face as she sadly looked up at Yuuki, "I...don't remember..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you really need to know?" Yuuki asked.  
  
"What?" Misty asked, not quite knowing what Yuuki was getting at.  
  
"Is it really that important? Are you not happy here? Do you not have everything you've ever wanted here?" Yuuki keenly explained.  
  
Misty looked down and whiped the tears from her eyes. 'Do I...have everything I've ever wanted?...I..I don't know' Even though she couldn't remember anything before this place, she knew she was happy here. Yuuki, she was so nice, always bringing her into new adventures. Yuuki, she was her friend, and could be her only friend for all she knew.  
  
"C'mon Myst, just forget about it. Let's go have some fun!!" Yuuki said lightly, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"...Myst...?" her eyes widened.  
  
The word rang through her head as clear as day, it was so familar. Images soon flooded her head. Images of a young teenage boy. His wild ebony hair gently flowing in the breeze, his chocolate brown eyes focused upon her, and the most familiar, warm smile. Misty found herself lost. This boy...he was so familiar. His smile, warmth, everything...everything about him was familiar.  
  
"Who...who is he?" She couldn't answer the question, she didn't know.  
  
Yuuki looked around in a panic as the castle walls began to flicker and become transparant. 'No! She's thinking about that boy again!! I've got to keep her mind from drifting out of this world!' She thought for a moment as she looked around, desperately, for anything that could distract and keep Misty's mind in this world. A wild idea came across her mind, and a smile crept across her face. 'If it's Ash she wants, then it's Ash she gets!'  
  
The ground beneath everyones feet began to rumble as Yuuki's smile widened. All of a sudden all the window's in the castle shattered all at once as a giant gust whipped through the dinning room.  
  
"W-What's happening?!" Misty yelled as she clung tight to her chair.  
  
Everything got quiet. Misty looked around cautiously, it was too quiet. Then with one loud rumble in the sky, the castle roof above their heads exploded. Clouds of dust rapidly surged through the whole room, smothering everyone in the thick covering. Shadowy figures could be seen through the clouds of dust, hovering over the castle. Once the thickness of the dust died down, Misty could make out the three shadowy figures. They were the three giant legendary Bird Pokemon, Moltras, Articuno, and Zapdos.  
  
"What in the world?!" Misty gasped, backing up in fear.  
  
"You don't have to worry about a thing Misty!" Yuuki stated confidently, "He's coming!!"  
  
"Wha-? Who's he?" she asked confused.  
  
"The Great Prince of course!" she then smirks and points up to Moltras, "Give us your best shot!"  
  
"Wha-? Are you mad?!" Misty shouts in a panic.  
  
Moltras summons its brothers to help attack Misty and Yuuki. The three birds begin to glow in unison. All charging up for a combo Sky Attack. The three birds dived for their combo attack, but before they got anywhere, a couple hundred blasts of pure white beams blasted, full speed, across the sky and collided into the birds with such force that they were almost knocked unconscious.   
  
A beautiful, shining, silver Lugia appeared. With one mighty blow of its wings, the birds were blown away, helpless to fight against the powerful gust. The magnificent creature swooped down in front of Misty and a now gleaming Yuuki. To Misty's surprise there was a human perched on the back of this giant beast.  
  
Misty gasped when when she noticed it was him, the boy she saw in her head. Although he was dressed differently, there was no mistaking it, it was him. His locks of rick ebony gently lifted and flowed with the wind, his eyes were cast upon her, there chocolate brown color glimming in the sunlight. There was no mistaking it, it was him! He gently smiled down at her holding out his hand. His warm smile made her heartmelt. She walked up to him and blushed slightly as her eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones.  
  
"W-Who are you?" she asked shyly.  
  
The young prince jumped down off his nobile Lugia and gently picked Misty up and sat her on the creatures back. The prince smiled up at her and jumped back on, sitting behind her. Misty felt a surge of warm flow through her body as the prince wrapped his arms around her. A chill ran up her spine as she felt his hot breath against her neck.  
  
"...I'm your hero..." He gently whispered into her ear.  
  
The brillant Lugia spread its giant towering wings and took flight. The wind whipped through Misty's hair as they glided gently through the sky. The air was a little chilly, but she hadn't noticed, she was to focused on enjoying her hero's warm body against hers.  
  
"Don't worry Myst...I'll always be here for you..." the prince said, holding her tight.  
  
"Myst..?" she looked back at him, a little sad, "...Your..so familiar...I know you...but.."  
  
Yuuki's eyes narrowed as the world around her yet again began to flicker. 'Her minds drifting again.' Yuuki decided, that now was the best time to use him for her advantage. 'I may not be able to stop Misty's mind from wandering, but Ash can!' Yuuki's whole body began to glow and her eyes began to shine a brilliant icy blue.  
  
"Stop thinking so much..." Ash said barley above a whisper as he nuzzled up against her neck, "Just be happy I'm here with you..."  
  
"But..." she began but stopped short as she felt Ash gently begin to kiss her neck.  
  
"Shh..." he said trying to soothe her as he continued to kiss her.  
  
Misty closed her eyes, she felt weird. Him kissing her, it was weird, like he's never done it before. Like he...he wouldn't. He wasn't like this, he would be too scared. 'He wasn't like this. He wasn't like this. Ash, you don't act like this!' The thought echoed throught her head over and over again until she couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Ash, you don't act like this! Stop it!!" She finally yelled, jerking away from him.  
  
Ash's eyes widened at the sound of his name. Misty had tears in her eyes and was breathing rather hard. She just realised what she called him. His name...Ash.  
  
"That didn't go as planned." Yuuki harshly confirmed to herself.  
  
She smiled to herself and outstretched her arm, "Your no use to me anymore."  
  
Ash and Lugia both turned a transparent blue and slowly faded away. Misty's eyes widened as they disappeared and tried to grab Ash in a helpless attempt to save him.  
  
"Ash!! Wait, wait!!" Misty began to cry when she realised he was gone, "..but..I just remembered you...Ash.."  
  
Misty opened her eyes and gasped at the first time really realising where she was. She was floating up in the air over a huge sparkiling ocean. She turned to her side to see Yuuki there smiling at her.  
  
"Look." Yuuki said in a gentle was as she pointed up to the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Misty said confused and looked up at the sky.  
  
Within seconds the sun had darkened and turned into a bright white full moon, the sky soon turned a beautiful midnight blue and shooting stars could be seen gliding in every direction across the sky. Yuuki smiled at Misty's transfixed expression.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Yuuki asked lightly.  
  
"It's..it's amazing!!" Misty said excitedly.  
  
"Well come on, let's catch a ride!" Yuuki grabbed onto one of the stars and glided through the midnight sky, "Hurry Misty!"  
  
Misty looked around in a hurry, a star shot right past her at top speed and she narrowly missed it. She spotted another one coming her way and got ready. 'Alright...wait for it..' She warned herself as it neared, 'Now!' with that she grabbed ahold of the star right as it got up to her and clung on for her life as it swiftly spun through the sky. She soon managed to pull herself onto the star and found herself catching up to Yuuki.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Yuuki teased, "Isn't this fun?"  
  
"Ha, ha, it's great!" Misty laughed.  
  
"Well, watch this!" Yuuki began to carefully stand up on the moving star, "Look, I'm Star Surfing!!!" She grinned madly at Misty, "C'mon try it!!"  
  
"O-Okay!" Misty said, shakily trying to stand up.  
  
She managed to get up and, shakily stretched her arms out for balance. To her surprise, it was easy. The wind didn't knock her off, amaziling it actually felt like a cool breeze blowing in her face. Yuuki was right, it was fun so much fun! They both surfed through the sky screaming and laughing, free to have fun, free to do anything.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"you gotta keep quiet Pikachu..." Ash whispered to the little yellow mouse following him.  
  
"Pikachuu.." Pikachu whispered back.  
  
Ash and Pikachu were now creaping, silently as possible, down the main hall to Misty's room. He waited for the perfect time, when Brock and Maggie were both sleeping in bed. Tonight he was going to get to the bottom of this. He soon spotted the door. 'Here it is. The stupid evil door.' Ash thought to himself, making a face.  
  
"Alright, I bet it's still locked." He tried to open i again, but it was still locked, "Okay, we're gonna need some help with this!" Ash confirmed.  
  
He reached for his belt and pulled a lure ball and regular ball from it. He touched both centers and both balls expanded.  
  
"Bayleef, Totodile, I choose you!!" Ash yelled as he threw the pokeballs up in the air.  
  
"Baaay!!" Bayleef called, as it emerged.  
  
"To to to to!!" Totodile happily danced around as it was released.  
  
"Alright, on the count of three we're all gonna ram this door down! Got it?" Ash ordered.  
  
"Bay!"  
  
"Toto!!" Totodile confirmed giving a solute.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Alright, One, two,...three!!!!"  
  
All four of them ran into into the door, but they weren't stong enough and just bounced right off, when the door didn't budge. Ash signaled everyone to try again. This time as they hit the door, a loud cracking noise echoed through the hallway.  
  
"It's working guys! One..more..time!"  
  
Ash, Pikachu, Totodile, and Bayleef all charged for the door, once again. As they rammed into it, the door busted open and everone landed on the florr, their mouths filling with dust.  
  
"We..*cough*...did it..."  
  
Ash soon manages to get up and dusts himself off. As he glances around the room his expression becomes serious. The room, once again was old, dark, and almost everything had cobwebs on it.  
  
"Just like before..."  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu agreed, looking just as serious.  
  
"Bay?/ Toto?" Bayleef and Totodile ask totally confused.  
  
"Oh, Guys. Thanks alot for your help, you can return now!" Ash said and returned both Bayleef and Totodile.  
  
After returning them Ash began to examine the room. Everything was exactly the same, Old,dusty, dark and spooky, not to mension covered in those filthy cobwebs! Something caught Ash's eye as he was examining the filthy bed. A glimmer coming from somewhere had shined right into his eye. He turned to the annoying light and was shocked to find that it was a mirror. Something was off about the mirror, for one thing it wasn't covered in cobwebs or dust, actually it looked brand new. Ash had a bad feeling about the mirror right away. What was a shiny, new mirror doing in this old, dirty room? Even though he didn't like it, he still couldn't resist the urge to walk up to it. He felt as though the mirror were beckoning him, without any hesitation he walked up to it and began to inspect it.  
  
"Pikachu..." Ash called breathlessly.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu turned to see what Ash wanted.  
  
As Pikachu turned, he gasped at the site. Darkness, it was surrounding Ash! Emiting from the mirror and engolfing Ash into the Blackness. Pikachu found himself motionless, to petrified to do anything.  
  
Ash was now completly wrapped in the darkness, his eyes beginning to loose their light. Ash found himself staring into the mirror, unable to look away. He saw someone, she was staring back at him, trapped inside the mirror. As he got closer he could make the person out, it was Misty!! She didn't smile or cry, instead she had no expression. Her eyes were empty and her skin pale, as though she had no spirit. That was it, she was just a shell with no spirit, it wasn't Misty it was just what Misty left behing. 'But...then that means...' Ash felt his had slowly raise up to the mirror and he gently placed it where the reflection of Misty's face was. The force was too strong, even for him, and he found himself powerless to fight it as he began to get sucked into the mirror.  
  
"...Misty..." Ash whispered right before he dissapeared into the mirror....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's end notes: Welp, that's it for this chapter!!! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. (Everyone starts throwing things at me again) OUCH!!!! Okay, okay, soon!! I'll update soooonnnn!!!! 


	9. Lost in a Dream

Usagi: Here we are again! Let's see how's long it been? A month, Year? Close enough, huh? Alright people, it's just the simple fact...I HATE TYPING!!!!!! I hate it, hate it, hate it!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pika pika!! (Okay, okay!!!)  
  
Usagi: (sweatdropps) ...heh...Okay, I'm trying people! I'll get over my 'Hate Typing' fanatic for all you's peoples out there reading my stories!!! (Gets teary eyes) *sniff* Thank you all so much for sticking with me even though it takes me a whole year to *sniff* update!!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pika pika!!! (Alright, alright!!!)  
  
Usagi: (Still over reacting) I'm just soooo *Sniff* Happy!!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: *launches Thunderbolt* PIII...KACHU!! (ENOUGH!!!)  
  
Usagi: WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I....get...the point....*coughs out a puff of smoke* Here's...the next...ch-chapter...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ^o^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Nightmare Mansion + +Chapter 9+ +  
~Lost in a Dream~  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ^o^ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The force was too strong, even for him, and he found himself powerless to fight it as he began to get sucked into the mirror. "...Misty..." Ash whispered right before he dissapeared into the mirror....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of fresh flowers lingered through the air. A light wind blowing through the trees. So quiet, so peaceful. He never wanted to wake up, it was just too perfect. But he knew he had more important things to do. Dreams, he could have them whenever he wanted. But something real cannot be replaced, someone like Misty....he had to find her...  
  
Ash reluctantly opened his eyes, not wanting to wake up from this wonderful dream. A light gasp escaped from his lips as he took in the scenery around him. He was seated on a small hill under the most beautiful oak tree he'd ever laid eyes on. The gentle breeze swaying through the air lifted the hair gently as it passed by.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" Ash whispered through aww.  
  
He saw something yellow out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Pikachu curled up in a ball, snoozing. Ash smiled at his cute little friends position. Ash was just about to reach over and pet Pikachu's soft fur, but something stopped him. A warm feeling flowed through his body, causing his chest to ache. He turned to the source to find, Misty. She had her arms wrapped around his arm and was staring up at Ash with her ocean blue eyes. He lost his self right there in her eyes. He felt his body go numb as all he could do was stare into her hypnotizing gaze. He was so worried about her, afraid that she was hurt. But here she was, safe...and with him.  
  
"Today's wonderful..." Misty's words came out softly as she spoke, "I want everyday to be like this. Everyday..to be here...with you..."  
  
"Myst..." Ash began but didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I want to live like this forever. 'Cause when I'm with you, Ash...that's when I'm truly happy..." she still spoke soft, gently hugging Ash's arm as she spoke.  
  
Ash smiled and closed his eyes. He wished too, that he could have a day like this. Just one day like this would make him happy for the rest of his life. He didn't need anything moor, all he needed in life was Misty. But stuff like this only happened in his dreams. 'Only in my dreams, Myst...only in my dreams...' Ash thought his smile becoming wider.  
  
He gently moved away from Misty. She was obviously shocked, by the look that was on her face. Her shocked face soon turned into a expression of utter confusion. She tried to speak but Ash placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.  
  
"You know Myst..." Ash began softly, "Dreams are nice. But that's all they are, just Dreams..."  
  
He turned around and looked up at the sky, his face now one of determination. Taking one last whip of the flower scent and one last feel of the gentle breeze against his face, he lifted his hand and balled it into a fist.  
  
"What I want is real! Misty, I want you! The REAL you! Give her back NOW!!!!!" Ash yelled, putting all his heart into it.  
  
The scene before him begins to flicker and then all at once everything falls apart. Darkness smothers everything. Darkness everywhere. He was once again trapped, trapped in the endless Darkness. Falling. Falling nowhere, into nothingness.  
  
All at once the darkness disappeared completely. The impact with the ground felt like he just hit a steel wall. Paralyzed for a moment, Ash looks around dazed. The world spinning before his eyes and a loud ringing noise echoing throughout his head. He felt his stomach churn and for a moment he thought he was going to throw up.  
  
After the spinning finally stopped and the loud ringing in his head was now a mere hum, he finally could get a glimps of his surroundings. All around him were bushes, bushes full of blood red roses. Thorns sticking out every which way. It was a maze, a maze of rozes. When he was sure he could move his legs, he began down the brick pathway. Usually in a place like this he would do something stupid like get lost, but not this time. He didn't have time to be stupid, he had to find Misty.  
  
Finally, the narrow rose path began to lighten up and the maze soon came to a end. Ash came to a sudden halt as he spotted what was at the end of the maze. Under a shaddy tree in the middle of the path sat Misty and a young girl about her age. Ash noticed right away how pale the girl was, her skin almost white and her hair a dusty light brown that was very thin. Without another second to loose he ran as fast as he could up to Misty and the girl just happy to see she was alright.  
  
"Misty!!! Misty your alright!!!" Ash practically slammed into her as he engulfed her into a giant bear hug.  
  
"Wha-?!" Misty muttered, utterly confused.  
  
It was that boy again, the one she remembered. But yet again her memory was only half there. She had forgotten his name again. But what had surprised her even more was that she had forgotten completely about the earlier encounter with him, until now. It had completely left her mind. How could she have forgotten something so important?  
  
Yuuki was beyond surprised to see this boy standing here! She did not think of him here, so how was it that he was here, standing here in front of them? Yuuki looked over at a bewildered Misty, 'She wasn't thinking about him, I made sure she had forgotten about him...soo...' Yuuki's eyes widened as the obvious hit her. A gasp ecaped her mouth and an expression of amazement shone on her face.  
  
"Then that means..." her expression soon turned to one of anger, deep anger. "What the heck are you doing here? A-And how did you get here?!"  
  
Ash was so happy to see Misty there, safe in his arms, that he had totally forgotten about the other girl with her. He lifted his head towards the enraged scrawny girl. He was taken aback by the way the girl was staring at him. Her ice blue eyes percing into his soul. She was obviously very disturbed by Ash being there.  
  
"I'm here to bring Myst back to her own world-the one that's real!!" Ash stated, and was surprised himself how serious he sounded.  
  
"Noo!!" Yuuki shouted, terrified. "Y-You can't! You can't do this!!!!"  
  
Yuuki jumped up so fast, knocking her chair over behind her. She dashed to Misty's side and yanked her arm in a attempt to pry her away from Ash. Ash held his defense and kept a strong grip on Misty.  
  
"Listen to me Misty! He's bad, he just want's to take you away from me!!! He doesn't want you to be my friend!!! He doesn't want you to be happy!!!" Yuuki screeched, tears now flowing down her cheeks.  
"No!! Don't listen to her Myst! She's trying to fool you! You belong back in the real world, with me! This world...it isn't real, none of this!! It's a fantasy, a dream! Myst you just disappeared from our real world, I...I couldn't find you anywhere!! But now I've found you and we can go back!" He said cheerfully, hardly being able to hold back his excitement.  
  
"She isnt' going anywhere with you!" Yuuki blurted out angrily. Her eyes turned to slits as she stared down Ash, "She's happy here and does NOT want to leave!!"  
  
"She's going with me and she's not staying here with you!!" Ash yelled back in protest.  
  
"Misty you want to stay here with me, right? We are friends forever right? This is our home Misty, you can't leave!" Yuuki pleaded looking Misty in the eyes.  
  
"Friends forever? Ha, how can you two be friends? Your not real, your a DREAM!!!" Ash shouted enraged, "C'mon Myst let's get out of here!"  
  
She was confused, so confused. Who was this boy? He just came from nowhere and announces that he's taking me home, where ever that's suppost to be. Yuuki was her friend. Yuuki was here before her, she could reach out and touch her if she wanted, doesn't that make her real? But she couldn't help but trust this strange young boy. Her thoughts were so scrambled up that it was begining to get hard to think. She was just soo confused, she didn't know what to do.  
  
So she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. She trashed away from both of them yelling, screaming for them to stop! She didn't know who to believe, her mind, her soul felt like it was getting pulled in two directions. She felt like she was going to rip appart, every part in her body began to ache.  
  
"Stop it, stop it!!!!" Misty screamed in a panic as tears freely slid down her cheeks, "I don't know who to believe! I don't know!!"  
  
Ash and Yuuki gasped as the scenery around all of them began to morph, swaying in every direction possible. Blackness crept in and in a instant crept out, as though darkness itself was backing away from the scene of the very confused girl in front of it.  
  
At that moment Yuuki freaked. Her world was mutating before her and Misty was causing it. Her mind was getting tore in two different directions. One of her real world life and one of the life she has here with Yuuki. Misty's unstable mind was tearing this world apart.  
  
"Stop it Misty!!! You've got to bring your mind back into this world!!!" Yuuki shouted in a quivering voice.  
  
"Myst!" was all Ash could manage, totally bewildered at what was going on.  
  
Yuuki glanced over at Ash beside her. Him. This was all HIS fault! Rage filled her body as she glared at Ash. It was all his fault, if he would of never showed up then Misty wouldn't have been torn between two worlds. Yuuki's anger rised even higher as she remembered Ash telling her she couldn't have friends cause she was just a dream. Finally, with the anger at it's peak, she couldn't hold it in any longer and exploded.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault!!!!! This is MY world and YOU don't belong here!!!" Yuuki yelled, anger flowing freely through her veins, "I am not the dream!! Here, YOU are the dream, and right now I don't want you HERE!!!!!!!"  
  
The last sentence seemed further away and smothered to Ash. Yet again the scene around him vanished as Blackness covered everything. And again he was falling, falling. Falling into nothing. Falling into the blackness that surrounded him. His ears began to ring and his head spin. There was a bright flash of light and before Ash knew what had happened he hit the hard wooden floor, the hard impact knocking him out, unconscious.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -^o~  
  
Usagi: Alright people there is the LONG, long , long, long awaited chapter. I hope everyone liked it.  
  
Pika-Pika: Pikachu? (Everyone like it?)  
  
Usagi: I would like to specially thank Miss Nikki and Miss Crystal for giving me their endless taunts in their e-mails. Without them this chapter wouldn't be up right now! Thanks alot Miss Nikki and Miss Crystal!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pika pika. (Thank you, thank you!)  
  
Usagi: Welp, Bye-Bye, Ja, Sayounara, and all that other good stuff, till the next time!!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pikachuu!! (See you!)  
++Usagi and Pika-Pika++ 


	10. Lost thoughts

Disclaimer: Satoshi Tajiri is the proud owner of Pokemon, cause he made it up and everything, not me--him!  
  
Here I am with the next chapter. Boy this story is ALOT longer than what I had first intended it to be...It taking soooooooo long to finish!!! I'm just sooo glad lots of people like my story, it makes me soo happy!! Thank you EVERYONE for your wonderful REVIEWS!!! Ahem--now on to the story!!  
  
Nightmare Mansion: + + Chapter 10 + +  
~Lost thoughts~  
  
His head was screaming, everything was black. Everything was spinning. It was hopeless, Ash thought as he stumbled through the blackness. How was he going to find his way through this if he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face? Despite everything, he still trudged on, determined. He wouldn't give up, no matter what.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he spotted the smallest glimmer of light. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of walking in total darkness, he finally spotted a glimmer of light! He could here faint voices coming from the light as he cautiously moved closer towards it.  
  
As he advanced towards the light he found himself becoming light-headed and it was at that point everything began to sway. Although he felt as though he were going to faint, he still urged on and reached for the light. At that very moment a massive migraine exploded in his head.  
  
Without warning the light flashed brillantly, blinding Ash. His headache at full power, he raised his hand and grabbed his throbing head. But the sudden swaying motion caused him to feel quite queazy. His eyes felt like they were on fire, the blinding light still dully flashing in his head.  
  
Next thing he knew--he was some place else. On something soft, and a warmth lying on top of him. The thought suddenly stuck him--he wasn't in the darkness anymore! Realizing this, he urged his eyes to open, but found it rather hard.  
  
"Pikachuu!" Pikachu yelled towards Brock, having spotted Ash's sudden movement.  
  
"Huh?" Brock turned towards Pikachu, "What is it, Pikachu?"  
  
He walked over to the bed Ash was lying in. Pikachu was perched by Ash's side, pointing frantically at Ash. He gasped when he noticed Ash slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Ash!! Man, your all right!" Brock broke out into laughter and began to violently shake Ash, "That's great, Man!!"  
  
"B-Br-oock!!" Ash stumbled as he shook him. "I-I'm glad y-you're happy, b-but do you h-have to shake s-soo hard?!"  
  
Brock's face turned red in embarrasment and he began to nervously scratch his head.  
  
"Sorry `bout that man.."  
  
Pikachu hugged Ash's arm and couldn't help but wonder what happened to him in that horrible mirror. Pikachu, himself, didn't last five seconds in there, before he was thrown back into the real world, with no site of Ash.  
  
"Pika pi..." Pikachu began as he looked up at him curiously, "Pikachuu?"  
  
Ash smiled gently and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath and just shook his head. He opened his eyes again, this time his gaze placed upon Brock.  
  
"What happened? How'd I get here? Last thing I remember was...." he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.  
  
Last thing he remembered was Misty. She was right in front of him, so close he could touch her. He suddenly frowned. He remembered how confused she was, thanks to that Yuuki girl no doubt. She was soo lost in that world that she was forgetting everything and everyone in that place, even HIM!  
  
"What happened?!" Brock said, anger forming in his voice. "You busted the darn door down--That's what happened!"  
  
Brock stood there, chest heaving in and out rather quickly, waiting for Ash's response. But it never came. He just sat there looking dazed. Lost. Staring up into space or rather the ceiling. Brock calmed down, unable to feel angered at the lost looking boy in front of him. He let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms across his chest, peering down at the little black haired boy in sitting front of him.  
  
"It's not very easy to stay angry at you, is it?" Brock stated, a small grin on his lips.  
  
"Heh," Ash returned a sly grin. "Guess not."  
  
"How'd you get knocked out anyway?"  
  
"...uhh.." He was still a little out of it. His head was all clouded and he couldn't think right so all he could do was chuckle nervously as he scrated his head.  
  
"If it wasn't for Maggie--who found you knocked out, you'd still be lying on the floor right now!" Brock explained.  
  
Ash gasped. Maggie? MAGGIE?! She of all people? Of course it would be HER who found him lying in the room knocked out!! Maggie...Ash pondered for a minute. She knew about all this! She had tricked Brock in believing that Misty was just hiding in the room, probably mad at Ash or something! Was she going to take him too? No! He wouldn't let her! She was behind all this! If he wanted to get Misty back he'd have to have a little talk with Maggie!  
  
"So?" Brock bellowed, angry that Ash was ignoring him and staring up into space again.  
  
"...Huh...?" Ash was confused, still halfway in his thoughts.  
  
"Are you going to tell me how you got knocked out or not?"  
  
He stared at Brock. He couldn't tell him the truth. It'd be just like before--he wouldn't believe him. Brock wanted a logic answer. Which Ash didn't have. So he couldn't tell him the truth, but he HAD to tell him something. He thought for a moment and opened his mouth when he got an idea. 'No that's no good..' he thought and closed his mouth. What could he say?  
  
"Y'know what? Nevermind." Brock looked down at his watch, "I really don't have the time to wait around and watch you try and make up some story!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Had Brock just said that? Making up a story? Lying?! Okay, so maybe he was,--but that was besides the point! He was only trying to make up something that would make Brock happy! He angrily watched as Brock rushed around the room brushing his hair with one hand and trying to tie his shoe with the other.  
  
"Brock wait just a Minute, I was just-"  
  
"I'm sorry man. I really don't have the time!!"  
  
"But..I.." He trailed off as Brock dashed out the door.  
  
After a couple seconds, it hit him that Brock was leaving. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping over the pile of clothes scattered on the floor. Throwing out a few choice words, he dashed out the door after Brock.  
  
"Brock!! Wait, where are you going?!" His yell echoed through the corridor.  
  
"AHEM!" Maggie yelled, hands covering her ears.  
  
It was to late. Brock was gone. Where was he off to in such a hurry, anyway? He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh.  
  
"There is really no need for you to yell like that!" Maggie said aggravated. She was quite upset at the fact that he was yelling and even MORE upset that he was ignoring her!  
  
"Yes there was! I was..." Ash trailed off as he looked down at the little light-brown haired girl. "YOU!!"  
  
Maggie stepped back, taken aback by Ash's harsh tone. She shaked off the feeling and smirked up at Ash. His eyes narrowed. She was really starting to annoy him.  
  
"Where did Brock go anyway?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Brock has a date..." Her ice cold eyes flashed with amusement. "With my elder sister."  
  
"What?" He gaped down at Maggie. She had a sister? Since when? Something wasn't right about that.  
  
"Well, I came down here to inform you that breakfast will be late." Her eyes darkened, "I have to fix the door that is broken down."  
  
Ash couldn't help himself as a sly grin played on his face. When he noticed her eye slightly twitch out of annoyance, it only made his smile grow even wider. Maggie let out a huff and stomped down the corridor towards the door that needed mending. Ash turned around and made his way back into the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
As he stepped into the room and saw Pikachu's sad expression, reality hit him. His smirk faded and was replaced with an expression of sadness. Pikachu looked at him with pleading eyes, begging Ash to tell him what had went on in that mirror? Why had Ash not been thrown out a couple seconds later, like he had? Why wasn't Misty here? Didn't he find her? So many questions played through the little mouses mind.  
  
"I...I saw her." Came Ash's strained voice, barely above that of a whisper.  
  
"Pi?" Pikachu was shocked, why didn't he bring her back? Did they get into another fight?  
  
"She's with...um..another girl." He lowered his head and licked his lips nervously. "She..she doesn't remember Pikachu..."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Me! She doesn't remember me--or anything about here..this life...not you, Brock, ever being here--Nothing!!"  
  
Ash gritted his teeth. He was using all of his strength to keep himself from cry. He hated it. This feeling, it felt awful. He cared so much for Misty. Now she didn't even know who he was anymore, or even who she was! How could she forget?! Was he THAT unimportant to her?  
  
No. She didn't choose to forget at her own free will. It was Yuuki. She made Misty forget everything--forget him. Anger started to rise within him. Yuuki was taking away the one thing that meant everything to him. She was taking away Misty. He had to get Misty to remember him. If she remembered him she'd come back with him. He was sure of it!  
  
"Pikachu." Ash looked up at Pikachu determined. "Misty is possesed by a girl. We must stop her--and get Misty BACK!!"  
  
"Pikaa!" Pikachu held up a fist, fully understanding Ash's determination.  
  
"You ready?!" Ash asked.  
  
"Pikach--Pi pi pi!!"  
  
Pikachu suddenly rushed over to the bed and climbed up the bunk bed ladder. He sighed in relief when his eyes came upon a silently sleeping Togepi. Pikachu smiled down at the little baby and pulled up some covers over her. Pikachu bent down and gave Togepi a quick pat on her head.  
  
"Pika pika..."  
  
He jumped off the top bunk and landed on all four on the floor. He got up and gave Ash a thumbs up, telling him he was ready to go now. Ash grinned down at his best buddy. It was just like him to act as a big brother to little Togepi. He knew that Togepi meant alot to Pikachu. Togepi meant alot to Ash also, because it was Misty's little baby. He smiled one last time before putting on a straight face. It was time. Time to get HIS Misty back!  
  
---------------------------  
  
That is the end of this chapter. I know it's pretty short but I think this was a pretty good way to end it soo...Tell me how do you like it? I have 10 Chapter's now!! Geez!! Is it getting boring? Please tell me--I can't become a better writer unless I get some tips on what I'm doing right and what I doing terribly, horribly, wrong!!  
  
Please R&R I very much like to read what everyone thinks ^-^  
  
Jaa, mata--See ya later!!  
  
~Usagi and Pika-Pika 


	11. A Misdreavus Discovery!

Here is Chapter 11 for everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! With Summer Vacation you'd think a simple poor girl would have some time off--but NO! My mom's making me search every last street for a job and my Dad's taken us everywhere except Alaska! I never knew how much I could despise traveling *shudders at the thought of it*  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Usagi: You know these things get REALLY annoying after a while! Pokemon and all the characters belong to...MEEEEEE!!!! Just kidding, just kidding!  
  
Police: HOLD IT!! You are NOT the owner, STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!!!!  
  
Usagi: ORO?!! (Sound familiar to any Rurouni Kenshin Fans ^-^) *runs away with Pika-Pika right behind her* LET'S GET OUTTA HERE PIKA-PIKA!!!!!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: PIIIIKAAAAA!!  
  
Mean police Man: STOP, STOP!! You must of stolen that PIKACHU also! SURRENDER!!!  
  
Usagi: *runs behind a short man with blazing red hair and notices a sword at his hip* A SWORD? HURRY--ATTACK ATTACK!!!  
  
Kenshin: I'm sorry Miss I do not understand, that I do n--*Looks up seeing a MAD police man running their way* ORO?!  
  
Kenshin sweeps Usagi up and uses his God like speed to get the two of us outta there! He brings them to the Kamiya Dojo where Miss Kaoru, with one look, pulled out her Shinai and chased Kenshin around for the next hour.  
  
Kenshin: *Pleaing* Miss Kaoru please, please stop! You do not understand, that you do not!  
  
Usagi and Pika-Pika: *both sweatdropping* Well, good thing we got away from that MAD police man! Now on to the story!!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~A Misdreavus Discovery!~  
  
The hallway was cool and damp. A most unpleasant eerie feeling hung from the walls, reaching out at Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu shuddered. It was as if the walls, themselves, were trying to grab them and hold them back. Pikachu could feel some other presence lurking behind them, but he wasn't sure as he looked back, and the feeling disappeared.  
  
"We're almost there, Pikachu." Ash huffed out, as he picked up his jog down the narrow hallway.  
  
"Piii..kaaa.." Pikachu replied distractedly, searching in back of him for the presence that had died.  
  
"Stop." came a cold and harsh voice in front of them.  
  
Ash, taken totally by surprise, tried to stop and found himself, instead, loosing his balance and falling face first onto the hard, cold floor. Pikachu jerked his head forward as the same presence he was sensing earlier, was now dead in front of him. His hairs stood on end and a low growl emitted from the back of the little yellow creatures throat.  
  
The presence was in the shadows, but with out a doubt, Pikachu knew it was the same thing that had been following behind them ever since they had left the room. What confused Pikachu was the fact that it had somehow got passed them without he, himself, noticing.  
  
The things eyes opened to reveal a stone cold, terrifying ice blue. As it stepped threw the darkness and into the dim light, little by little it's features were revealed. White Pale skin. The figure so skinny, it looked sickening. Once fully out of the darkness and revealed through the light, both Pikachu and Ash gasped at the site before them. The little 8 year old girl stood before them. Her eyes holding no soul. Her skin going so pale, you could almost see through it. Her hair was so thin and stringy, it looked as though all the health was drained from it. There she stood, looking in other worlds, dead. Like a zombie, just without the decaying flesh. Maggie.  
  
Ash felt his stomach twist into a tight knot. His eyes widened and he could feel his hands beginning to tremble. 'W-Who is this girl-no Thing! Her eyes are full of nothing!' It was terrifying. Ash couldn't explain it, but something about the lifelessness in the little girls eyes set him off edge.   
  
For no reason at all one image came to Ash's mind. He remembered her eyes. The way they would be full of life. The way they would sparkle when the suns rays would reflect off of them. The way she would look at him... He longed to see her eyes, right at that moment. He couldn't explain the weird yearning for this, but all he knew was right now he wanted to see her, to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her eyes, how he could just get lost in them when she glanced at him.  
  
"...Myst..." Ash murmured, unconsciously.  
  
"You can't take her away from Miss Yuuki." Maggie stated, her tone dead serious.  
  
Ash snapped out of his thoughts at hearing Maggie's words. Take her away from Yuuki? But wasn't Yuuki the one to take her away from HIM? But why? This question seemed to taunt him, for he couldn't think of any possible answer. WHY would she want Misty? Did she have some grudge against her? No. Then did she have a grudge against HIM?...No...Ash was sure he had never seen that girl before in his life. Then why?  
  
why...?  
  
Yuuki had absolutely no reason to do this. Had she known Misty from the past? Come to think of it, Ash knew next to nothing about Misty's past. If she lived in Cerulean all her life, What had happened to her parents, why she lived at the gym. He knew nothing.  
  
...why...?  
  
"Miss Yuuki has informed me of your nuisance." Maggie glared up at Ash, her eyes piercing into his soul. "She does not want you to interfere again."  
  
Ash was angry now. He glared down at the little girl, ready to tell her off. But something stopped him. Her expression panged into his chest. She was no longer holding the expression of anger towards him, instead her eyes showed sorrow. She was sad? Ash was surprised to see such an emotion in this soul-less person. Great sorrow was in this girls eyes, but why?  
  
"Maggie..." he spoke barley above a whisper.  
  
She wouldn't look up at him. At seeing this, he gently bent down beside her, placing his arms on her shoulders. When she still refused to look up at him, he gripped her chin and pulled her face up towards him, staring straight into her eyes.  
  
"...Tell me..." his words light and soft as they escaped his lips.  
  
That's all it took. She broke. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and soon they were gushing down her cheeks. The little girl pushed herself into Ash's chest and sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around him tight.  
  
"It-It's not her fault!" She choked out between sobs. "Please, you can't be mad at her!"  
  
Ash's eyes softened as he heard her pleas. Pikachu still stood on the floor, on all fours. There was something different about this girl. What he sensed was not that of a human but of a....  
  
"Pika Pi!!" [Ash!!] Pikachu cried out.  
  
It was too late. His eyes were now blank and Maggie's eyes lit up as she stepped back from the transfixed boy. She had got him. He was now her lifeless puppet. Her mouth curved up to a sly grin when she noticed the shocked look on the kids Pikachu.  
  
"There is nothing you can do now, you little RAT!!" She hissed at him.  
  
"Pika pika! Pika chu, chuu pikachuu!" [Stop it! You are not what you seem, are you?!] Pikachu shouted, knowing all too well this so-called girl could understand everything he was saying.  
  
"Sooo.." the girl sang, "You've finally figured it out!"  
  
Maggie's eyes suddenly flashed, glimming through the darkness of the hall. A spine chilling wind picked up, causing Pikachu to shudder. Darkness seeped out of every corner and made its way to the pale girl. Swirling around her in a mass of darkness, the only thing soon visible was her piercing ice eyes, shinning right through the dark mass that was swirling around her.  
  
"Well then I guess there is no reason to deny it, now is there?"   
  
The air was now surging through the hall, in a tremendous gust. Pikachu had to shut his eyes, and duck his head. Ash, who lay unconscious on the floor, began to slide across the ground. Pikachu noticed this and grabbed him before he could go any farther.  
  
"Pika PI!!" [Ash!!] Pikachu shouted desperately. "Pika pi, Pikachuuu!" [Ash, Wake up!]  
  
_____________________________  
  
Everything was dark. He was stuck in the darkness. He felt heavy. He couldn't move, his body weighed a ton. He tried to open his eyes, but he found himself unable to. He tried to speak, to call out to someone, but he could. No matter how hard he tried, his mouth wouldn't move.  
  
It was soo dark. He was lost. He felt his body sink through the ground, being smothered by some thick mass. It was cold. He was cold. He began to get pulled down by it. He was falling. The thick coldness smothered him and he couldn't fight it, he couldn't even move. He was going to die in this cold, dark place. Alone. And there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
______________________  
  
The wind had finally stopped. Pikachu squinted his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. Laughing came to his ears and he protectively stood in front of his unconscious master. The laughing came to a halt. Shadows danced across the walls in amusement as they watched the little rodent look around rapidly, trying to find its target.  
  
"Over here, can you not find me..?" Echoed a mocking voice throughout the hall.  
  
The voice. It was different from the girls. It was more high pitched. Pikachu's hair stood on end as the shadows danced around him and his unconscious master. Twirling and jumping, taunting them.  
  
"Over here over here!" they sang with fits of giggles, "cannot find cannot find?"  
  
"Piikachuu?" [Where are you?] Pikachu shouted out, not wanting to play anymore games. "Pika pikachu!" [This is enough!]  
  
The shadows stopped dancing and their giggles died down. The air got uncomfortably still. Frozen Blue eyes gleamed through the darkness. The shadows swiftly retreated back to their corners, leaving the new creature in the light. Pikachu gasped. He could not believe his eyes. This creature in front of him was a fellow Pokemon. A Misdreavus. Her eyes gleamed once again, this time with delight.  
  
"Sooo..we finally meet-face to face." Misdreavus voice screeched. "You will be a worthy opponent."  
  
"Pika pika pikachuu?!" [What makes you think that I will battle you?!] Pikachu yelled, glaring at his opponent.  
  
"Because I you don't your Trainer there will be lost forever." Her eyes flashed in the darkened hall. "He'll be just like Misty. Lost. Except he will be alone, unlike her."  
  
"PIKA?!" [WHAT?!] Pikachu yelled enraged.  
  
"Now that I've got your attention--shall we?" Misdreavus said in a smooth, high pitched voice.  
  
Pikachu looked back at his fallen master. Ash...he thought sorrowfully. He turned back towards Misdreavus and with amazing speed, dashed past her and down the hall. Leaving Ash and a dumbfounded Misdreavus behind.  
  
"What are you--" Misdreavus couldn't believe her eyes. He was running away?  
  
No. He was very loyal to his Master. Misdreavus's eyes darkened. What was he planning. She would not be the one to fall for his tricks. She told herself as she glided down the hall after Pikachu.  
  
I can't get Ash involved in this. He thought to himself. I have to battle Misdreavus down the hall, away from Ash. Feeling Misdreavus now following him, he picked up the speed and dashed down as far as he could.  
  
When he got to a far enough point he came to a dead stop. Misdreavus was there within a second looking rather angry at his actions.  
  
"You will battle me. There is no escape." She informed, glaring at him.  
  
"Chaa, Pika pikachuu!" [Oohh, but I have no intention of escaping!] Pikachu said in a cool voice. "Pikachuu!" [Let's go!]  
  
Pikachu swiftly dashed right under Misdreavus, preparing to use a strong Thunderbolt. Misdreavus caught onto his act all to soon and emitted a rumbling Psywave from its body. Pikachu, who was right under her, had no time to escape and the wave hit him full force.  
  
Pikachu was thrown towards the wall, but he swiftly made it so, when he hit he wall, he bounced off with tremendous force in the direction of Misdreavus. He was heading right towards her in a Tackle stance. Misdreavus smirked, he obviously didn't know that Normal attacks don't effect her.  
  
Pikachu began to pass right through her, as she expected. Once in the middle of Misdreavus's body, Pikachu launched a ground shattering Thunder, hitting his target full force.  
  
Misdreavus screeched in pain. His objective was not to Tackle her after her. But to trick her into thinking he was going to Tackle her, when instead he was just finding a way to get soo close there was no way for her to dodge. And...and she fell for it.  
  
She hit the ground with electric sparks still zapping her body. She had been paralyzed! It was not bad yet, she acknowledged to herself as she got back up. Before she had a chance to recover Pikachu came at her yet again. He launched a Thundershock her way. Misdreavus got up just in time and countered with her Psybeam.  
  
The Thundershock and Psybeam collided and blew up at contact. Dust was blown everywhere, the whole hallway being filled in the thick heavy grayness. Misdreavus lurked threw it, being a expert and all in hiding.  
  
Pikachu stood still, his ears perked up, content on listening for any sign of noise. Nothing. He could pick up nothing. Pikachu's ears perked at the sound of something rushing threw the air in his direction. He found the precise direction it was coming in.  
  
"Pika." [There.] Pikachu shouted, jumping to dodge whatever it was.  
  
Swift golden stars glided along the air beneath Pikachu, where he had been a second ago. Swift Attack? Pikachu thought, She knows Normal attacks?? Before he could react a gigantic ball of dark matter smashed into him.  
  
Pikachu hit the ground hard, smothered by the dark ball. A shrilling, screeching laugh could be heard in the dust. The dust cleared to reveal Misdreavus, her eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"You are no match for me." She mocked, followed by the glass shattering laugh.  
  
___________________________________  
  
He was being smothered in it. He could hardly breath. It took all his will to concentrate on that alone. He was determined to keep breathing. I won't die. Not here. Not alone. He kept telling himself.   
  
I still have to become a Pokemon Master. I still have to beet Gary, my rival. I have to tell Pikachu what a nice buddy he is, and how strong he's gotten. I still have to change into some clean underwear to make my mum proud. I will not die here.  
  
Because...  
  
Because...  
  
Because I have to find Misty. I have to get her back. I have to tell her how much she means to me...I WILL NOT die until I tell her just HOW MUCH she means to ME!!! I've got to get up, get out of this darkness--I've got to get Misty BACK!!!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: That is it for this chapter! Few. That battle scene with Misdreavus and Pikachu was pretty hard X.X;; I'm not that good at battling scenes--that's why I usually leave them out ^-^; But I need them to battle in this fic, there is no way of getting around it!  
  
To the people who reviewed: Thank You!  
  
ZetaBee: Well I updated, here it was--I hope you liked it!  
  
Barbara LeMaster: Well I can't say if you hunch is right--don't want to ruin the upcoming chapters *he he* Here was the Chapter I hope you liked it, that I do!  
  
Aki Akito: Yep, He'll do anything for a pretty girl--even dump his friend, who he thinks gone crazy!! *sly grin* But I promise he becomes allot more nicer as the story comes to an end!  
  
overlord: Thank you, I'm sooooo glad people like it! Hope you liked this chapter too!  
  
Christina: Sorry it took long to update....AGAIN...for the Hundredth Million time! But I will finish this story, so no worries!! ^-^  
  
SpritAnzuMikamura: I only watch the show on the weekend. I don't really have the time on the weekday's anymore. But I'm a 100% Ash and Misty fan!!! Ash and Misty FOREVER people!!!!!!! *cough* Glad I finally got that out... ---_---  
  
aya-yahiko: *Sly grin* Stealing Gary's Cheerleaders--I was wondering where they went in the show!  
  
The Pokemon Reader: Crystal come back soooon!! Your Absol family will keep you occupied, see they won't even get off of ya! Pika-Pika keeps me company, right Pika-Pika? *looks over at my shoulder and she's nothing but air* Pika-Pika? PIKA-PIKA!!!?????*see's her hiding and laughing her brains out* That's not funny!! Get back here YOU!!!!  
  
Maria: I'm sooooooo glad you love, love, love it! ^^ I'm trying to update faster, I really am. *noise grows really, REAAAALLLLY long* WAAA!!! Okay okay--maybe not. But I think my chapter's are getting longer--that's a good sign right?  
  
Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, all of you!! Thank you, everyone who ever reviewed!!!! I would put EVERYONE on as a thank you but that A LOT of people. I'll probably thank each and every person on my last chapter!!  
  
Again...THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
I'm soooooooo happy! And here I thought I was a HORRIBLE writer!! *sniff* Now I know my stuff is at least readable!!! 


	12. Last Hope

Disclaimer: I 100 % do not own Pokemon. BUT if Satoshi Tajiri does NOT get Ash and Misty together within this lifetime, I'm going to Bop him with this wooden stick! Hii--yaa!  
  
Usagi: Konnichi wa minna!...Oh..I forgot-in English! Hello Everyone! There we go!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pika pika chaa..(Hopeless...)   
  
Usagi: OH be quiet you! *starts wailing* School starts MONDAY! WAAAAAAA!!! I'm not ready to go back yet!!!  
  
Pika-Pika: (Holding an umbrella so she won't get drenched in Usagi's tears) Pika pikachu! Chu, Pika-pi chu? Pikachu pi pika pi pikachu, kachu? (Hey watch where your crying! Hey, Usagi? Ash's Pikachu is pretty strong, don't you think?)  
  
Usagi: *sly grin* Yep that Pikachu is mighty strong!  
  
Pika-Pika: Pikachuu?! Pika pika! Pikachu pika! (What do you mean?! I'm strong too! I can even beat him!)  
  
Usagi: Uhh-huh. Sure.  
  
Pika-Pika: *pretends to punch an imaginary Ash's Pikachu* Pii-chuu ka pika! (Right there in the kisser!)  
  
Usagi: *sweatdropps* Oookaayy...Well I'll get to the story now...since Pika-Pika's practicing her...Punching attacks...? *Pika-Pika swats a fist her way* WAAAAA, watch where your punching!  
  
Pika-Pika: Piikachuu! (Bulls eye!)  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Nightmare Mansion  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~Last Hope~  
  
________________________________  
  
Pikachu hit the wall, Misdreavus's Psybeam ramming into him. As the beam faded Pikachu fell to the ground. I...I can't loose...Pikachu stumbled to get up, facing Misdreavus yet again. Ash...I will save you.  
  
"Pika pi, Pikachuu? Pika pika pikachuu!" [Ash, you hear me? I will save you, so just hang on!] Pikachu shouted down the hall, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"You'll save him?" Misdreavus laughed, "All you're going to do is join him...once I kill you!"  
  
"Pikachuu!" [We'll see!] Pikachu spat.  
  
Pikachu could only think of one way to get her down. He needed to attack her with just one powerful electric attack, something that would pack an outstanding punch. She was already paralyzed, but she just needed the extra punch to have it really start to go into effect.  
  
Misdreavus charged towards Pikachu, a shrill, high pitched laugh escaping her lips, "Now Die!"  
  
She launched another Psywave at Pikachu. This is my only chance! Pikachu dashed out of the way, speeding his way to the other in of the hall way using Agility. Misdreavus turned around.  
  
"That won't work again!" She screached, launching a swift attack.  
  
Pikachu took in a deep breath and then out of him sprang about 15 other Pikachu's. The swift hit one of them, causing it to fade out, revealing to be one of the fake. Misdreavus continued her act, using swift on every Pikachu.  
  
"I'll find you soon enough!" She screeched, getting rather annoyed.  
  
The real Pikachu smirked. You won't fine me soon enough. The electric energy he's been generating began to crackle in the air. Mistreavus, suddenly feeling the unbalance in the air, turned to see the real Pikachu, charging up for a powerful Electric attack.  
  
"PIIKAACHUUU!" [NOW ZAPCANNON!] Pikachu cried out, releasing the ball of electricity in a beam current.  
  
Misdreavus's eyes widened. If she was hit by that, she'd be unable to move! Her eyes began to glow and within a second she shot a similar electric beam out of her. Her beam collided into Pikachu's, causing a mass explosion! Smoke exploded throughout the hall, covering everything in a think blanket of cloudiness.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Ash was flowing through the blackness. His concentration was focused only on his breathing, he had to keep breathing. He had to stay alive. How was he supposed to get out of this. He had no idea where he was. He was falling, falling into nothingness, dissapearing from existence.  
  
He couldn't see. He couldn't move, and it took every ounce of his power to just keep breathing. If he didn't find a way to get out of here soon, he would dissapear.  
  
So...cold...Ash could feel his lungs begin to tighten. It was becoming hard to continue breathing and it was getting colder...much colder. He couldn't remember why he wanted to stay alive anymore, his memories were fading away.  
  
As he fell deeper into the darkness, he began to have doubts. He couldn't get out. He couldn't remember what was important to him anymore. Why...? Why couldn't he just give up and die...? He no longer knew. There no longer was a reason. He had lost all hope, had nothing to live for.  
  
I...have...nothing...  
  
...nothing...  
  
He stoped his breathing, no longer wanting to try so hard to inhale one stupid breath. He just wanted to die. He had always been alone, he couldn't remember ever having anyone by his side. His whole life he's been alone. No memories of happy times, only sad, lonely times. He deserved to die. Alone....just like he's always been...  
  
...a...lone.....  
  
"Ash!"  
  
Ash's eyes flung open at hearing his name. He could breath again, his breathing was hoarse, he felt like a fish out of water, gasping for air. It was no longer pitch blackness, now there was some light, a ball of light. He reached out towards it, wanting to embrace it's warmth...he was so cold....and the light was so warm...  
  
"Ash! You can't die!" The voice rang from the light.  
  
The light transformed into a human shaped figure. It was now bright, frightening away the darkness. Ash stood there in awe. Once again he found himself frozen unable to move.  
  
"Ash!"  
  
The light figure approached him, a sparkle of tears falling from the figures cheeks. His eyes widened. That voice! "....Mis...ty..?" Suddenly, he could see her form perfectly as she ran towards him, into his arms. To his amazement, he could see right through her! She was transparent. A spirit maybe? He did not know, but there was one thing he was sure of, this person, spirit, ghost....it was Misty....it was his Misty.  
  
"You can't leave me Ash!" she cried out, sparkiling tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
His arms wrapped around her. She placed her head on his chest, crying into it. Her body was still emitting light, stilling the darkness that surrounded them. His hold on her tightened and he laid his head on her transparent shoulder.  
  
"...Myst..." he whispered, being filled with warmth.  
  
Warm...  
  
So...warm...  
  
"I don't want to be alone! Please, Ash...please..." she cried, uncontrollably into his chest, and chocked out, "I don't...I don't want to be alone..."  
  
He held her as tightly as he could. Her warmth filled his soul and he felt completely alive again. He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked down at her. She was so scared. Scared of being alone. He lifted her head up, making eye contact with her. He smiled his warm smile down at her, causing her tears to stop. A small blush crept across her face as he gazed down lovingly at her.  
  
"Don't worry my little angel..."   
  
Ash slowly leaned in towards Misty. Her eyes grew wide as he placed a small, tender, kiss on her cheek. Her face flushed and she looked down a little embarrased. His hand came up to her cheek and gently caressed it.  
  
"I'll never let you be alone...I'll always be here for you..." he whispered.  
  
Slowly, he removed his hand from her cheek and backed away. She looked up at him with sad eyes, knowing all too well what he was about to do. His warm smile still played on his face.  
  
"Thank you...for saving me..." his face was still peacefull as he looked up into the darkness. "Now...I have to go...save you..."  
  
"Don't go Ash...I'll be...alone...again..." she whimpered.  
  
He smiled at her as his gaze was once again upon her, "I'll be with you soon...just hold on a little longer...I promise...Misty...I will save you."  
  
The ghostly figure of Misty lowered her head and whispered, "...please....hurry..."  
  
Ash nodded silently and then closed his eyes. I'm coming, don't worry Misty. His body began to fade as he could feel his true body returning to consciousness. He opened his eyes and glanced at Misty to find her crying again. He smiled and mouthed her a final 'soon' just before he dissapeared.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Pikachu forced his body to move. He had been knocked temporarily uncounscious, due to the blast. By the look of things he suspected so had Misdreavus. His body ached all over, it was ready to give in and just collapse on him at any moment.  
  
The air around them became heavy and thick, electricity crackling all throughout it. The electric current in the air patterns was draining away Pikachu's electric power. His breathing was now heavy and uneven, he was loosing his power and he had already lost almost all of his health.  
  
This is not good...Pikachu looked frantically through the heavy smoke that once again filled the hallway. If I get hit just once... His ears perked up, fealing sudden motion around him.  
  
"That wasn't too bad. If I hadn't of shot MY zapcannon, I'd be the one out of breath right about now..." Misdreavus informed her opponent.  
  
Pikachu's breathing only turned towards the worst. His energy was now completely drained, he had nothing left. Instantly he felt his masters aura. His head jerked towards the location of his arising master. ....Ash...? But...how...? Pikachu didn't care how as long as Ash was okay, that's all that mattered right now.  
  
Pikachu smiled to himself. Ash was alright, he would save everyone. He could finally rest now. Pikachu closed his eyes and fell to the ground, unconscious. Misdreavus smirked as she felt Pikachu's spirit fall uncounscious.  
  
Darkness crept out of every dark corner and made its way to the unconscious Pikachu. The darkness covered him in a mass blanked, smothering him in the pitch blackness. The darkness moved away from that spot back to their corners. No trace of Pikachu was seen, the darkness has completely swallowed him up.  
  
"Sweet dreams Pikachu...Now Miss Yuuki will have yet another friend to play with."  
  
Ash made his way down the corridor only to hear Misdreavus's last comment. His eyes widened at what he heard. Pikachu...? She's tooken Pikachu now too...? His eyes filled with anger. She would pay. Misdreavus, Yuuki. They would pay!  
  
"Misdreavus tell her to give them back!" Ash yells, startling Misdreavus.  
  
"Y-You?!" she stuttered in astonishment, "But I took your soul away and threw it into the darkness! There's no way you could of survived!"  
  
"I was saved by an angel..." He said softly, "Now it's my turn to save her."  
  
"Noo! You can't take Miss Yuuki's friends away again!" Misdreavus yells, "You don't know what Miss Yuuki's been through!"  
  
Misdreavus's eyes began to glow a ice cold blue and waves of energy began to emit from her body. The energy waves hit Ash full force, knocking him against the wall.  
  
"You could never understand!" she continued to yell in a fury, "My master, Miss Yuuki, is soo lonely! She needs friends! She needs Misty more than you'll EVER need her!!!"  
  
Repeatidly, Ash was thrown up against the wall, slamming hard into it then dropping to the ground only to be thrown up against it again. He yelled in pain, while somehow still taking in everything she's said.  
  
"HOW would you know??!!" Ash yelled, standing up. "You could never understand how much they all mean to me, Especially HER! YOU are the one that doesn't understand! YOU co--"  
  
Ash was stopped short as Misdreavus blasted him with yet another wave, smashing him into the wall.  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG!!" she yelled, tears running down her cheeks, "YOU'RE WRONG!!!"  
  
She blasted him again and again. But he would just get back up after every blow. She couldn't attack him anymore because she was exhausted. She had used up all her energy and somehow this boy was still standing.  
  
"Misty...she is my world..." He breathed out, holding his arm. "If you take that away from me...then...I'll have nothing to live for..."  
  
Misdreavus, who was gasping for air just as much as him, looked up at him, her eyes still angry. "Yuuki is...she is right for...taking that girl from you..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Yuuki has been through so much....she was alone...she had noone...but know she has Misty..."  
  
"Yuuki...is...a ghost.." Ash said in between breaths. "Her spirit...hasn't been put to rest...?"  
  
"No....She died here....in a fire." Tears continued to fall from the pokemon's eyes, "All her friends lived their lives and then went to heaven when they passed away...leaving Yuuki behind...alone...They all left her!"  
  
"I understand now..." Ash said lowering his head, "Yuuki is a spirit...whose died in a fire long ago...she was lonely and needed a friend..."  
  
"You've got it." Misdreavus said, looking at him angry again. "Now will you just let her be? Forget about your friends! Yuuki needs them more!"  
  
Ash shook his head. He lifted his head up to look at Yuuki's pokemon, a smile across his face.  
  
"Yuuki has friends...friends that have been waiting a very long time to see her..." He closed his eyes and replaced his smile with a serious look. "I think I can get her to realize her friends are waiting."  
  
Misdreavus looked at him in shock. He looked back up at her seriously.  
  
"I need you to bring me to her. I can show her she's not alone. It is time for her to finally be at rest...so she can return to her friends...and you...can also be free.....your spirit will finally be put to rest too."  
  
Misdreavus looked into his eyes and saw the anger he once held for her and Yuuki had completely vanished. Now his eyes held a sincere look. She didn't know why...but she trusted him. The thought of Yuuki finally being able to be happy was enough.  
  
This boy...he was truely one of a kind. He was special.   
  
Misdreavus hesitantly nodded. "All right...I'll take you to her..." she smiled over at him, for the first time giving him a genuine smile. "I'm counting on you...Ash..."  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. Sweet Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and never will! AND I did bonk Tajiri-san with my stick the other day...He chased me down the street shouting something like "USAGI NO BAKA!!!"   
  
Needless to say...I ran for my life!   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OH MY GOODNESS!!! I haven't updated in like FOREVER!!!! Gomen Nasai Minna!! Gomen Nasai! I'm sooooo sorry!! Well here's the way past due next chapter!   
  
Enjoy everyone!   
  
  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
  
  
  


Nightmare Mansion   
  
Chapter 13 + + _Sweet Memories_   
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun shone happily on the earth below it, its golden rays reflecting off the lush green grass. The gentle breeze cradled the grass tenderly and rustled the trees leaves in a playfull manner. It was yet another perfect day for Yuuki and her friends.   
  
They all sat in the courtyard with happy smiles playing on their faces. Yuuki glanced over at all her friends. Misty was her first and best friend, her prized pokemon, Togepi, sitting in her lap. The next one was mid-height with dark brown, spikey hair, his eyes narrow, known as Brock. The third, newest to her collection was the cute, little yellow mouse who called itself Pikachu. Pikachu had put up a hard fight against Misdreavus, thus making it very easy to pull him into this world.   
  
They were all so happy, their eyes bright with the light reflecting from the sun, their faces reflecting smiles upon each other. All because they had friends to talk to. That's all that anyone really needs to make them happy. Friends. True friends. They brighten your world. She knew this all too well. True friends would be by your side at all times, no matter what...not like...   
  
  
Not like...her so-called friends...they had abandened her...left her in misery...in this mansion...   
  
  
She would never be alone again. She was now surrounded by loving friends, friends that would never leave her. These new friends would always be with her, she'd make sure of it. They'll be the friends she's never had, even if she must force them. It was so unfair for everyone else to be happy while she sits here, in this God for saken Mansion, withering away in despair...   
  
"The Cherry trees all bloomed this morning! Isn't it just beautiful Yuuki?" Misty asked happily.   
  
She glanced over at Misty's happy face and smiled back. Looking around at all the full bloomed trees, she sighed, content for once in her life.   
  
  
"They're all beautiful...but...fake." Came a calm answer from behind Yuuki.   
  
Yuuki jerked her head around to see none other that Ash standing not ten feet away from her and her friends. His expression was somewhat different this time. His eyes reflected sympathy rather than hatred or disgust.   
  
"You!" Yuuki spat in disgust, "Can't I get rid of you?!"   
  
Misty's eyes widened at seeing that boy again. His familiarity was circling around her, haunting her. It was just out of reach. She could almost remember him, but the distance of the memories was what kept her from remembering. She couldn't get them, the memories kept away, leaving her bewildered.   
  
Misty let out a exasperated sigh, he was clouding her mind, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. For some unknown reason, her heart ached. For what reason, she did not know. It yearned for something...possibly him...   
  
Shaking her head violently, some of her senses got knocked back into place. Once she regained her concentration she noticed that the boy and Yuuki were yelling rather rude comments at one another.   
  
"Yuuki just listen to me--" Ash shouted in frustration.   
  
"NO! I won't listen to you! Just leave us alone!" She jumped up so fast that her chair was knocked over, "They're my friends now! Go Away! You're not welcome!!"   
  
Ash looked past Yuuki with sad eyes. His gaze coming to his friends. His eyes reflected sadness and rejection. When he spoke his words were a soft whisper.   
  
"You guys...really forgot about...me...?"   
  
As he spoke his eyes moved to meet Misty's gaze. His eyes showed so much pain as they came upon her. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she lightly shivered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Her heart ached even more, if that was possible. It ached for him, she was sure now. Whoever he was, her heart was reaching out to him, only being stopped by herself as she held it back, afraid of the forgotten memories he would bring.   
  
  
  
Sadness...?   
  
Happiness...?   
  
  
  
She didn't know what kind of memories to expect. She clutched her chest where her heart ached out so much, and let out a soft whimper. Ash immediately began to proceed towards her, but this only made her even more frantic. She jumped out of the chair, shaking her head roughly.   
  
Backing away, with tears starting to run down her cheeks she cried out, "Stay away! Don't touch me!"   
  
Misty's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground, still grasping at her chest. Yuuki ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Whispering hushes to her, Yuuki turned to Ash. He was standing there, a look of disbelief playing across his face.   
  
"You see!" Yuuki cried, "All you bring is misery! Leave this poor girl alone!...Please...just leave us all alone..."   
  
"Misty...I.."   
  
He yet again took another step towards the fallen girl. She let out a petrified scream and pulled herself away from him. He stopped and let out a stunned gasp at her reaction. Why was she acting like this? She was now hunched over, tightly holding her chest. Her heart was beating so fast. It hurt. It no longer just ached, she was in physical pain. The constant throbbing in her chest was too much, and each time he got closer, it got worse. She sat taking deep, uneven breaths. Her heart felt like it was going to rip right out of her. What was this boy doing to her?! Tears surged down her cheeks as she continued to pull herself away from him.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" She pleaded. "Stop hurting me! Get away, GET AWAY!!"   
  
Ash stood there, horrified. His whole body began to shake. Why was she doing this to him? He loved her so much, he came to rescue her, everyone. Why was she doing this? WHY? He loved her...he loved her...   
  
She was so scared but why...? What was he doing to her? He didn't understand... Was he really hurting her...? Did she really not want to remember that badly..?   
  
  
  
He...loved her...   
  
  
  
He...didn't understand...   
  
  
  
His legs gave way as he came down upon the earth. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and slid, silently down his cheeks. It was no use. She wanted nothing to do with him. She was happy here...with Yuuki. Ash grabbed his head and crouched over. _No!_ He cried to himself, _No, she can't!_ A sob escaped from his throat as tears fell from his cheeks and onto the lush green grass he had collapsed upon.   
  
"Misty...please...don't...Myst..."   
  
Another sob escaped his throat as he looked up at her desperately. She stared at him, her eyes wide, full of sparkling tears. Seeing him cry, being so unhappy, so desperate...and all because of her...it made her heart hurt even worse, it felt like it had ripped apart...   
  
But when he had used that name, _Myst_, memories flooded in. The boy who stood before her, the boy she knew so well. She looked down at her clutched heart and now understood why it was aching so much. Releasing her grip and slowly standing up, she looked at her teary-eyed best friend. Her eyes slightly quivering as the tears freely flowed she let out one single, little word, so lightly hushed out with her exhaling breath.   
  
  
  
"...Ash...."   
  



	14. Alone

Usagi: *rubs bump on head from the shoe Tajiri-san threw at her the other day* Ooooowwww...ouchie! I..don't own...   
  
Usagi looks around suspiciously for a Tajiri-san. But he's nowhere to be seen.   
  
Usagi: *looking sly* Ho ho ho! I OWN POKEMON!!! MISTY, ASH, PIKACHU!! MINE ALL MINE!!!   
  
Tajiri-san: Omae! Bakayarou! Pokemon dewa arimasen!  
_Mr. Tajiri: You! Idiot! Pokemon is **not** yours!_   
  
Usagi: WAAAAA!! Gomen Nasai, Tajiri-sama! *ducks as a shoe comes her way* Gomen nasai! I don't own Pokemon! *runs off, ducking for cover as more shoes come her way*   
  
Tajiri-san: *sighing* Amou... *smiling over to readers* Tanoshimu.  
_Mr. Tajiri: *sighing* Fool...*smiling over to readers* Enjoy yourselves._   
  
Pika-Pika: Pikachuuu!   
  
  
  
  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
  
  
  


Nightmare Mansion   


Chapter Fourteen :: Alone 

  
  
  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

  
  
  
  
  
  


_"...Ash...."_   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash's eyes widened as his name gently flowed out of Misty's mouth. His head slowly lifted, his eyes meeting hers. He blinked a couple times, confused at her expression.   
  
  
  
  
  
"...Ash." she repeated. "I...I.."   
  
  
  
"Why must you constantly ruin my life?!" Yuuki screamed out, tears rushing down her face. "Do you live to make my life miserable?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Yuuki thrashed out towards Ash, tears of rage stinging her eyes. Her smack contacted straight into Ash's cheek, the impact of the smack echoing throughout the garden.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yuuki!" Misty gasped, alarmed by her actions.   
  
  
  
Ash's bangs hung over his eyes as his hand cradled the red cheek. Yuuki cried out in a fury once again, her whole body shaking uncontrollibly.   
  
  
  
  
  
"You will **not** take them from me!" Yuuki growled out, her hands shaking at her sides, "I won't allow it!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Yuuki drawed back, panic evident in her features. She violently shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. A sob escaped from the back of her throat as her legs became week and she fell to the ground and began to cry into her hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
"They can't leave me..." She continued to sob, "...not again..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Glaring up at Ash, she screamed out towards him. "My friends will **not** desert me again! I won't let you..." Yuuki stumbled to her feet, trembling in her rage. "You won't take them away!"   
  
  
  
The ground beneath them began to jerk violently. A dark violet aura erupted out of Yuuki and her eyes became blank and souless. Her hair lifted with the aura's wind.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi all gasped in astonishment. Their world around them shattered into a billion small fragments, leaving them in a hazy, gray abyss.   
  
  
  
  
  
Within the darkness, bright eyes glowed. Eyes which had lost all meaning of life. Eyes which were now dead. Eyes that held no emotions, and no heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Friends..._   
  
  
  
  
  
The word whispered throughout the darkness, sending chills up Ash's spine. He listened contently as the shadows enveloped him in blackness. Misty stood next to him, also wrapped within the darkness. Her eyes closed as she had no will to fight it. Pikachu and Brock were slowly dissapearing into the endless darkness. Slowly their faces faded into the back of Ash's head, soon to be completely forgotten.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Pika....chu..." Ash breathed out, dazed as the darkness swallowed him. "B..Brock..."   
  
  
  
  
  
His calls were so light only he could hear them, but they were quickly fading into the back of his mind, along with all of his memories.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Come...my friends..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash watched in a daze as his friends dissapeared into the black abyss. Darkness ate away at Misty, dragging her down into the endless pit of inky black. Finally coming back to reality, Misty let out a scream as the darkness smothered her.   
  
  
  
  
  
_..Come..do not...resist..._   
  
  
  
  
  
"Ash!" Misty screamed out, tears stinging her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash jerked her way, his eyes wide in horror. His memories hit him like a fist in the stomach. Pikachu and Brock had been taken by the darkness and now Misty was getting swallowed whole. He reached for her in a desperate attempt to save her, but to no avail.   
  
  
  
  
  
Thick darkness smothered Misty, dragging her down into the shadows, into the black abyss, her scream echoing through the frozen grayness as she dissapeared. His eyes widened in utter terror. He could of saved her, he could of acted more swiftly, but he didn't. His hand hadn't grabbed her in time, he was too slow. She was counting on _him_ to be the hero and he couldn't even do that...he let her dissapear. She was gone. Forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were all gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
He was alone...   
  
  
  
  
  
....Again....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His hand dropped, dangling at his side. His shoulders slumped as his head hanged low in defeat. He had promised her that he would save her. That everything would be right again. He had lied to her, he couldn't save her, he couldn't do anything.   
  
  
  
  
  
A single lonely tear ran down his cheek. He closed his tear-stained eyes and let out a soft sigh. _I give up._ He sighed again, there was really no use in going on. He had no intensions of living alone. Misty and the others were happy living with Yuuki, in their little fairytale world...he had no right to destroy their happiness....even if it was fake...   
  
  
  
  
  
He sat in the darkness, willingly letting it smother and wrap around him. He had lost all hope. This was the only option. He would die, here, in the darkness. Alone. He laughed at the irony of it all, he had always thought he would die happy and surrounded by all his friends and family.   
  
  
  
  
  
The darkness smothered him. Everything turned black. Everything got cold. Everything around him was frozen, almost dead like. But suddenly it all changed. Warmth returned to Ash's body and a burst of light erupted through the darkness.   
  
  
  
  
  
He squinted his eyes, shading them from the exploding flood of light. The warmth felt so good, cradling his body, sending a rush of chills through him. Within the light a figure came his way, a warm, kind figure. Ash smiled, opening his arms eagerly, wanting..no..needing the pleasure the warm light brought.   
  
  
  
  
  
_You mustn't give up hope. You are the only one who can save them._   
  
  
  



	15. Thriving on Hatred

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Nope, not even .00000001%!   
  
_Usagi:_ Hey! What do you mean Mr. Disclaimer?! *pulls out a bokken* I've been practicing with this here wooden sword and _Tajiri-sama_ won't be able to hit me with his shoes anymore! Hiii-yaaaa!!   
  
_Pikachu:_ chaaaaa....   
  
_Usagi:_ What's that sigh for Pika-Pika?! *lets out a huff* I will be able to defend myself in the art of kendo! Let's see _Tajiri-sama_ hit me with a shoe now!!   
  
A shoe comes flying Usagi's way and pounds her straight in the head, knocking her to the ground.   
  
_Usagi:_ Waaaaa!! What in the...How'd--?   
  
_Tajiri-sama:_ Ha ha ha! Zuniataru!! Donkusai...  
_Mr. Tajiri: Ha ha ha! Right on target!! You're so irritating..._   
  
_Usagi:_ RRRRR!!*face beat red* Tajiri-sama!! Next time I'll pay more attention!!....*thinks about what he said*...HEY I'M NOT IRRITATING!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes:** Hello, hello, hello!! And Welcome to the next chapter of _Nightmare Mansion_! What number is this _*counts on fingers*_ So many I lost count! Sheesh, it should be coming to a close real soon! Yay--then I can finally work on my other story! Yay, Yay! ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ Happy happy happy!   
  
  
  
  
  


-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
  
  
  
  
  
Nightmare Mansion   


Chapter Fifthteen :: Thriving on Hatred 

  
  
  
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_You mustn't give up hope. You are the only one who can save them._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The warm light drifted around Ash, softly embracing his cold body. Within the light emerged a small figure, gliding along with the rays. He felt the rays gingerly warm his skin, causing a smile to form across his lips.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Only you can save her..._   
  
  
  
  
  
"...who...?" Ash breathed, taking in the peaceful warmth.   
  
  
  
  
  
_You **must** save her._   
  
  
  
  
  
"Who...?" He asked again, slowly opening his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
The figure before Ash still lay in the bathing light, making it impossible to see the true form of the figure. Stretching out his arms towards the welcoming figure that brought so much warmth, he asked softly in a daze:   
  
  
  
"Who...are you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_You must save her. You **must** save Yuuki from the demon that has possessed her._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The statement brought Ash crashing back into the agonizing reality that was his life. Now he wanted entirely **nothing** to do with this being in front of him. Dropping his hands, not caring for the splendid warmth radiating off of the figure, he lowered his head and let out a low sigh.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Can't I at least....die in peace?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The figure casually brushed off the question as if it were never asked and continued with what she was saying.   
  
  
  
  
  
_You must understand. Yuuki is a very nice young girl....unfortunately..._   
  
  
  
  
  
The figure fell silent, not finishing the sentence. Ash looked up and raised a brow. Now that he really looked, he realized the figure was actually very small. It was much to small to be a human. He stepped a little closer in curiosity, now wanting to know just who...or _what_ this thing was.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Just...**who** are you...?" His question was more of a demand than a question.   
  
  
  
  
  
There was a soft laugh that came from the figure. Slowly it stepped...well floated out of the light and into view. Ash stepped back in shock, staring unbelievingly at the figure before him. The little pokemon stared on in what looked like amusement. It's half cracked shell body radiating the warm light that Ash found so intoxicating.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Eh...h-how..."   
  
  
  
  
  
The little egg shaped pokemon chuckled and floated over to Ash. The light pouring off of the little pokemon was rendering him helpless. The warm light was consoling him, making his heart at ease. His head was all messed up, as the warmth settled in, all he could think of was her. The way she smiled, the way she would brighten when he'd give in and rent a hotel. The way she smelled....Oh God, her scent drove him mad.   
  
  
  
  
  
As he stood there, bathed in Togepi's light, he started to realize how familiar it felt. He'd felt it before. The same warmth. His eyes widened, realizing why it was so familiar. It was the same as hers....as Misty's. The same kind warmth that flowed all around her, making his legs go weak and his heart beat fast. It was the same.   
  
  
  
  
  
"The...same..." he breathed out.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Yes....Misty and myself have always had a strong bond...She is...after all my mother._   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash, snapping back into reality, looked up at Togepi, cradling his throbbing head. "How...When..." He shook his head, ridding himself of his hazy thoughts, "**How** can you talk? And--And how do you know Yuuki?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
_I do not know Yuuki. Her friends have told me of what is happening._   
  
  
  
  
  
Togepi looked in back of her pointing to the ball of light she had come from. Turning back to Ash, she smiled. Drifting slowly towards him, she comfortably placed herself in his arms, hugging his chest.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash welcomed her with no objections. As Togepi hugged his chest, her light filled his heart. Closing his eyes and smiling, he happily accepted her warmth. He could feel his strength returning, his heart growing strong again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_You want to save her don't you?_   
  
  
  
"Who?"   
  
  
  
_Misty of course._   
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd do anything just to see her safe again...in my arms..." he mumbled.   
  
  
  
  
  
_What about Pikachu and Brock?_   
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course! I just want everything back to normal. I want everyone safe."   
  
  
  
  
  
_Good. Then let that guide you. The only way to save Misty and everyone else is to save Yuuki. I have been informed...by her friends...her **real** friends...that all these years she's been unstable. Her emotions going through so many stages, mostly in hatred and anger. Thus, this demon you see now, was created...._   
  
  
  
  
  
"A demon..?"   
  
  
  
  
  
_Yes. The girl you know is no longer Yuuki, but the demon formed from her hatred and anger itself. That is what it feeds off. Yuuki is constantly angered by you and possess a hatred towards you so fierce that the demon that thrived in her was finally getting such a strong supply of negative emotions that it took over her...completely._   
  
  
  
  
  
"...So...this is...all my fault..." Ash stated so low, Togepi just barely could catch it.   
  
  
  
  
  
_No, not at all. She was doomed from the beginning. She hates you so much because she sees how strong your bond is with Misty. You've brought her back to you more than once and that proves how strong your friendship is._   
  
  
  
  
  
"If our friendship is so strong...then why isn't she here with me now...safe in my arms..."   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash bowed his head as regret once again flooded over him. The painful memory of her desperately calling out for _him_ once again playing through his mind. She believed in him. The one time she actually needed him, he was powerless to save her. Tears formed in his eyes as flashes of her terrified face tormented him.   
  
  
  
  
  
Togepi lifted out of his arms and grabbed his hand. He looked up when she yanked on it, his eyes stained with tears. She pulled him towards the light and he reluctantly obliged.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Now is not the time to sulk. We must hurry. In order to save Yuuki you must defeat the demon that has possessed her. Once the demon is destroyed, Yuuki will be back to normal....and we will get everyone back._   
  
  
  
  
  
"De-Destroy? How--"   
  
  
  
  
  
_I do not know...Yuuki's friends...they did not know either..._   
  
  
  
  
  
Togepi guided him to the ball of radiating light. She turned to him, her small body set in a firm, serious look. Ash looked down at the little pokemon, a bit confused. Togepi's body began to overflow with light as she neared him. Confused by Togepi's sudden movement, Ash took a step back, startled.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wha..What are you--"   
  
  
  
  
  
Before Ash could even finish his question, Togepi reached for him, her little paws gently brushing his chest. Light filled his soul and once again he felt the dizzy, overwhelming warmth flow through him. His head spun as images of Misty flooded his mind. Her soft smile, her touch, her warmth.   
  
  
  
  
  
_This will protect you from the darkness the demon casts._   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash was so wrapped up in the wonderful feel of Togepi's warmth, which was almost identical to that of Misty's that he almost didn't hear her. Jerking his head, images of Misty still playing in his mind, he replied with a confused grunt.   
  
  
  
  
  
_We are going to break the barrier the demon has cast. I needed to protect you from it....are you ready..? We have to move fast._   
  
  
  
  
  
"...We...?" Snapping his head down towards the egg pokemon, he questioned, "Your going too?"   
  
  
  
_Well of course. I must protect you from the demons spell. If I'm not there you'll just get thrown back into the endless black depths of ebony once again...and we'll be right back where we started..._   
  
  
  
  
  
"All right. I'm ready." He said seriously, pushing his lingering thoughts of Misty back into the depths of his mind.   
  
  
  
  
  
_All right. Now we step into the light._   
  
  
  
  
  
Ash grabbed Togepi and held her tightly in his arms. He quickly made his way towards the ball of light. The light emitting from it was so fierce that he had to cover his eyes with the shade of his arm. The light was getting hotter and hotter as he neared. He unconsciously slowed down, a little scared of going in it.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Ash! We must hurry! **Why** in God's name are you slowing down?!_   
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry." He muttered as he broke out into a all out run.   
  
  
  
  
  
The light was blinding him. It was so bright that he couldn't hold his eyes open. If he was already in the ball of light, he did not know. All he knew was that he was still running and the light only seemed to get bright even through his closed lids.   
  
  
  
The light was so intense that Ash found himself lacking air. His chest clinched up in a attempt to absorb air that was no longer getting sent to it. He began to choke and wheeze. His heart was pounding a million beats a second and his chest felt like it was going to explode at any given minute.   
  
  
  
  
  
_Just a little further Ash! Hang in there! Whatever you do--don't slow down!_   
  
  
  
  
  
That was easy for her to say, she was the one just sitting in his arms. His legs felt like boulders. And his head felt like it was hollow, he wouldn't be surprized if it started to float off his shoulders. At this very minute the idea didn't seem all that bad, due to the head-splitting migraine that was pounding in the depts of his head.   
  
  
  
If he thought for a second that it couldn't get any brighter than this, he was wrong. Within a second, everything exploded in a mass of extreme brightness. Ash's hand flung up to sheild his closed eyes, but it didn't help. They burned like they were on fire and he screamed like he'd never screamed before. Somewhere in the distance he could hear Togepi shouting something at him, but he didn't catch any of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
The darkness came no slower than the light. One minute he's screaming bloody murder as his eyes burn and the next everything turns black. His body falls to the floor helplessly as everything around him fades into nothingness...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ash...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ash....Please..._   
  
  
  
  
  
_You have....you have to wake up.._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Please....Ash..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His head was screaming, his eyes were burning, his stomach felt like it had just been through a hurricane, and not to mention the rest of his body which he could hardly feel. Somewhere he could hear someone calling out to him. For a moment he wondered who it was, but he was to weak to dwell on it.   
  
  
  
He was warm all over. He could feel some of his energy returning to him as the soft warmth cradled him. He took in a deep breath and smelled _it_. His breath caught in his throat and his heart beat quickened. There was no doubt about it, it was her scent. The scent that drove him mad everytime she walked passed him, the same scent that lingered in the bathroom after she'd taken a shower. It was Misty's scent. But did that mean that...? Was she there? Was she sitting next to him at this very moment trying to heal his wounds?   
  
  
  
He faught with his body and forced himself to open his eyes in hope that she would be there. Maybe this had just all been a horrible dream and now he has finally woken up and she's here, with him.   
  
  
  
"M..Misty...?" he asked the voice, fealing dazed.   
  
  
  
  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+   
  
So, so?? How was it?! There's still a few more chapters left before the end finally comes! Stay tuned minna-san for the upcoming chapters are going to get deep--**real** deep! Wahahahaha!!   
  
I hope minna-san*everyone* likes my story and will stay tuned and read the upcoming ones!   
  
OHHHHH!!! AND Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!!! Everyone who has reviewed! I've been getting so many AWESOME reviews--you people have me jumping up and down with a huge grin plastured on my face when I read all of your WONDERFUL reviews! You all make me sooooooo happy! Thankyou thankyou! I just LOVE to read them! Thankyou soooo much, I'm soo happy...I could just..*sniff* I'll stop now before I cry!   
  
Thanks again soooooooooo much minna-san!   
  
Usagi and Pika-Pika 


	16. Deprived of Life

**Disclaimer:** Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Brock...They are all property of the almighty, one of a kind _Tajiri-sama_!   
  
_Usagi:_ More like the almighty, shoe throwing _Tajiri-sama_! *rubs huge shoe imprint on face* _Tajiri-sama_ decided to bombard me with shoes since I hadn't updated in such a long time!   
  
_Pikachu:_ pikachu chu? _(Why didn't you guard with your bokken?)_   
  
_Usagi:_ *sweatdropps* AHEM..*cough*..I sort of threw it up in..*cough* the tree last week...   
  
_Pikachu:_ _(and WHY were you throwing it?)_   
  
_Usagi:_ I wasn't _throwing_ it!...I..um...fell down our porch stairs...and it...flew out-   
  
_Pikachu:_ Pika pika?! Pi Pi Pi Pi, Pika pika!! _(You tripped?! Ha ha ha ha, You tripped!!)_   
  
_Usagi:_ *face beet red* OH BE QUIET PIKACHU!! *stomps off in a rage*   
  
_Pikachu:_ Pika pikachu! pi pi, pika pika! _(Have fun reading this chapter! he he, she tripped!)_   
  
_Usagi:_ I heard that PIKACHU!   
  
**Author's Notes:** WAAAAAA! Please don't kill me! I know, I know--It's been a long time since I last updated! I know, I know! Well at least it's finally here, right? Now you'll just have to wait another year for me to update the next chapter! Just kidding, Just kidding! It was a joke, hopefully I'll be able to update before then...  
  


* * *

  
**Warning:** This chapter has the use of a light swear word. Just a safe warning, since this is the first time I wrote any bad language in a chapter.   
  


* * *

  
Nightmare Mansion   
_Chapter Sixteen :: Deprived of Life_   
  


* * *

  
_He fought with his body and forced himself to open his eyes in hope that she would be there. Maybe this had just all been a horrible dream and now he has finally woken up and she's here, with him. "M..Misty...?" he asked the voice, feeling dazed. _   
  


* * *

  
His eyes slowly opened, taking in the scene. The first thing that came to his mind was how blue the sky really was. White, puffy clouds floated, aimlessly through the wide open space that never seems to end. His gaze drifted downward to a tall, shady tree, its prickly leaves extending out to offer him such wonderful shade.   
  
A light moan escaped his lips as his head tilted to the side to peer out at the endless hills of a stretching golden valley. _It's so peaceful..._ he thought as a smile made its way across his face.   
  
Feeling so content, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of Honeysuckle's entered his nose and left him dizzy. _Misty_. Honeysuckle's. _Her_ scent. In that instant his eyes flew open. Hovering over him was the only girl he ever dreamed of, her golden orange hair gently rising and falling with the wind. Her delicate smile reached into his soul, filling him with happiness. She was lightly brushing her thumb against his forehead, playing with his ebony hair. It was then that he noticed his head was lying in her lap.   
  
"Myst...?"   
  
His voice came out, flowing with his breath, weak. Her beautiful oceanblue orbs softened as she continued to stroke his hair. Her bangs slightly moved across her forehead in a teasing manner as she tilted her head, a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
"You're awake." she smiled. "You looked so cute, asleep."   
  
A blush crept to his cheeks as he looked at her with a loss of words. He opened his mouth wanting to say something, but when nothing came to mind, he closed his mouth and looked puzzled. She giggled at the look he was giving her and lowered her head to his. His first reaction was to draw back at her sudden closeness, but since he was up against her lap, it didn't work to well. An amused smile reached her lips as she pulled closer to him and lightly brushed her lips upon his cheek.   
  
"I'll always protect you, no matter what Ash..." she whispered as her soft lips lifted off his cheek.   
  
"Misty..." he looked up at her with a warm smile, "...Thank you."   
  
A sigh escaped his mouth as she continued to stroke his hair with her hand. He slowly closed his eyes with only one word running through his head. _Angel.._. This place was heavenly, he wanted to stay here forever. The sky was so blue, the grass so green, and the sun shinning its golden rays across the valley making it look unreal. This was _his_ heaven.   
  
_Ash...._   
  
_Ash! Please, wake up!_   
  
Shrilling cries of a forgotten pokemon rang through Ash's mind, shattering his heaven and crashing him into the excruciating reality which was his life. His eyes shot open, only to find that he lay on a hard, cold marble floor. His head was screaming with torment, feeling like molten lava was burning right through it.. Everything was dark, a small torch lit the walls, casting eerie shadows among the walls. They were dancing away from the dim light, which seemed to be clinging to the cold walls.   
  
"W-Where..?"   
  
_Ash! You're all right! I thought you wouldn't make it!_   
  
Ash pulled himself up and let out a agonizing moan as all senses returned to him. His body felt like it had been to hell and back, and considering the circumstances, he _had_. His body just wanted to quit right then and there, it felt like cement.   
  
_Take it easy, Your body's been through a lot._   
  
"No kidding." Ash replied sarcastically, glaring over at Togepi.   
  
Ash took a few seconds to glance around the darkened layer. The place was cold and damp. He shivered as an uneasiness ran up his spine.   
  
"So...Where are we..?"   
  
_In Yuuki's mind._   
  
Togepi took hold of Ash's index finger and led him down the dreary layers, into a dimly lit room. At the end of the room was a giant door, towering over everything else. Ash stared in amazement up at the enormous, transcending corridor in front of him.   
  
"What is this..?"   
  
_This is the entranceway to Yuuki's world. Behind this door lies your friends and all the answers to your questions._   
  
"Well then, let's go." Said Ash as he stepped forward.   
  
_Right. But you must be careful Ash. Yuuki controls her world, you must not be brash._   
  
Togepi floats up to Ash's side and gives him a small, worried smile. She recollects her attention back onto the door in font of them. Closing her eyes, a warm glow begins to surround her body. Ash watches in amazement as the giant iron door slowly begins to open, creaking as it seems that the door hadn't been opened in quite some time.   
  
Rays of light burst through the doors cracks, igniting the corridor with light. The shadows that had once been dancing on the walls had all retreated to the end of the hall, hiding from the unwelcome light. A light smell of flowers reached Ash as he inhaled. The new scent contrasted to the old murky smell of the chambers cold, wet walls. He could already imagine the beautiful fields of flowers that lie behind the door.   
  
A moan escaped the little egg pokemon's mouth before she collapsed onto the ground. Light spilled out of her body, sucked into the rays bursting into the room. It took a few seconds to register what had happened and he hurriedly ran to Togepi's side, scooping her up in his arms.   
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
_Yes, I'm fine. Let's go, we have no time to waste._   
  
Ash nodded in understanding, then began to step through the opening in the door. With a flash of light, suddenly he was in a field of wild flowers. Cherry blossoms danced in the air, glided by the gentle breeze. The breeze brought the scents of flowers to his nose and he found himself in a daze. _'This is just like...'_   
  
_Ash this is the world Yuuki lives in._   
  
"It's...." he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "Beautiful."   
  
_This is her garden. At least this is how she remembers it._   
  
Ash continued to stare in awe at his wondrous surroundings. The fields so colorful, the sky so blue, the air so clean. He inhaled, the wonderful sent filling his lungs once again, leaving his whole body aching for more. A smile touched his lips as he closed his eyes and just took it all in. But his sudden realization left him feeling bitter. It was all fake. The flowers, the sky, the gentle breeze caressing his cheek. It was all fake, thought up by a crazed girl.   
  
"Where are my friends? I have no time to revel about Yuuki's _fake_ world." Ash asked bitterly, burying the comforting sense this world gave him.   
  
_This world was once real Ash. This was her garden. She was the only one who took care of it._   
  
Ash looked at Togepi shocked. "She kept it as beautiful as this...just by herself?!"   
  
_She found it in a ruin, everything on the verge of death. It was alone and dying, just like her. She loved this garden and spent almost all her time here. She brought it back to life, and her garden loved her. It seemed as though it flourished just for her. It made her happy and healthy again._   
  
Ash remained silent. He couldn't believe such a selfish girl as Yuuki could pour her whole soul into keeping a garden alive and...beautiful. Someone so selfish care about something so little as a wilting flower? It didn't make sense to him.   
  
_It's dead now._   
  
"What...?" Ash asked confused.   
  
_Her garden. When she died, it died. At the same exact moment she passed, it wilted. Her bond with garden was so intense that it died with her. Some say she intertwined her spirit and soul with the garden and that's why both died at the same time, because they were one._   
  
Ash looked out, around him at the beautiful flourishing garden. So they live her together. Where Yuuki is, her garden thrives. It _was_ her world after all. Maybe it wasn't so fake after all, but it certainly wasn't real in their world. It only existed in _her_ world. Maybe he only misunderstood Yuuki. She seems to be confused, trapped within her world, only to think it is real. She's lost. Now, to Ash, she was a confused little girl in need of someone to show her the light, literally.   
  
"Well Togepi, shall we go then?" he smiled over at her, "Let's go get our friends back."   
  
Ash began to walk through the wild flowers, Togepi clutched tightly in his arms. _I'm coming guys..._ His eyes sparked with determination. _Misty..._   
  


* * *

  
"To my great friends!" Yuuki chimed, lifting her tea cup up to her lips. "We'll always be happy, won't we?" Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all sat in a chair around a small white table. They all simultaneously lifted their tea cups to there lips and agreed with Yuuki before drinking. Even as they drunk, they all seemed to have blank expressions on their faces.   
  
Yuuki can't help but smile, as she gleams over at her new friends. No one could take them away now. She'd made sure of it. They all belonged to her now, body and soul. She glanced over at Misty's blank expression and her face saddened. Slowly she lifted her hand from her lap and placed it atop Misty's hand. Misty looked over at Yuuki, a small smile on her lips but the smile didn't reach her lifeless eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry Misty." Yuuki said in a soft, pained, whisper. "I just can't let him take you away again. To make sure he can't reach you...I had to do this...."   
  
Misty continued to smile at Yuuki as though nothing she said got to her. Yuuki removed her hand and sighed, burying her face into her hands. She hated this. What's the point of having friends when they're deprived of their soul?   
  
All three friends set their tea cups down on top the table, finished with their tea. They all looked at Yuuki to pour more tea. With a sigh she picked up the tea kettle, but realized it was empty. She smiled over at her friends as she got up from her chair.   
  
"It seems we're out of tea. I shall go make some more." Yuuki turned towards her mansion behind her. "Please excuse me."   
  
Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all watched her go, staring blankly. Slowly, they turned their heads back towards each other. Staring blankly at one another, not saying a word.   
  


* * *

  
Ash stopped when he heard Yuuki's voice from behind the hedges in font of him. Swiftly, he jumped behind them, hiding himself from her.   
  
"Please excuse me."   
  
He peeked his head above the hedge to see Yuuki walking into a part of the garden that was unusually dark. Her form slowly disappeared into the darkness. He watched intently for her to return but was sidetracked by what caught his eye.   
  
Sitting at a small white table, right on the other side of the hedges he was hiding behind were his friends, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. Without thinking he jumped up and rushed around the shaved hedge bush and ran towards his friends.   
  
_Ash wait, it could be a trap!_   
  
Ash was totally oblivious to the little Pokemon's words. He practically tripped, running to his friends. A smile spread across his face as he called out to his friends.   
  
"Brock, Pikachu, Misty!!" He continued to run towards them, through the maze of hedges. "I'm so glad I've found you! I thought I'd---"   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, a look of horror across his face, as his friends turned towards him. They peered at him with lifeless, blank eyes. Ash's eyes widened in fear. What in the world? Their eyes held no light, no emotion. Their eyes, they were dead.   
  
Fear flooded through his body and he ran to Misty's side. Violently, he shook her. She rocked back and forth, but her expression stayed the same. She made no motion of being uncomfortable, she didn't yell, her eyes showed she felt nothing. She was nothing.   
  
"Misty? Misty! Misty, what's wrong with you?!" He shook her harder. Tears filling his eyes, as panic rose within him. "Please, say something! Yell at me, whack me---I don't care what, Please."   
  
It was no use. He glanced up at his friends, who were all looking right through him. He looked down at Misty, who he had stopped shaking. Her hair was in a mess, but her face remained pale, her eyes holding no light. Shaking his head, he let go of her and backed away.   
  
"W-What's wrong with them..?" Ash yelled, staring in disbelief. "It's me guys. Wake up. Please."   
  
He slowly walked back to Misty and placed his hands on her shoulder. He bent down to stare straight into her eyes, his face pleading. "Please..." He gently shook her. "What's wrong, wake up."   
  
_It's too late...._   
  
Ash turned his head towards Togepi, who was shaking her head, her head bowed. Ash's eyes widened in horror. Togepi floated up to Ash and placed a paw on his arm. Tears filled his eyes at what she said next.   
  
_We can no longer save them. She's taken away their souls. They're just lifeless puppets. That girl before you is no longer Misty, just a lifeless body..._   
  
Ash turned towards Misty, his eyes wide, tears began to slowly stream down his cheeks. She made no notice to this, her eyes stayed blank. She had no soul, no will. She was gone...   
  
"No...."   
  
He pulled her into a hug. Gripping her tight, he sobbed into her shoulder, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. No more holding back. He didn't care if it made him weak. His friends were gone. Yuuki had taken them away. She had gone to far. She had taken them away. She had taken Misty away. A sob racked within his body, and he hugged Misty closer. This wasn't happening....This couldn't be happening....   
  
They were all gone.   
  
Misty was gone.   
  
".....Myst....." he cried through a sob. "Don't leave me..."   
  


* * *

  
That's it for now!! I hope everyone's happy that I finally updated! Please no throwing Tomato's or Sticks! I'll update as soon as I can....which isn't saying much...but I'll try, k?   
  


* * *

  
Review please!   
  
Usagi and Pika-Pika love to read review's! It makes us squeal with glee!   
  



	17. Overwhelmed by Darkness

**Disclaimer:**Pokemon and all its creatures belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo and all those other lucky people .....x____x....   
  
**Author's Notes:** Howdy, howdy people! Yep, yep, I updated! Cheer everyone, it wasn't _that_ long! *crickets chirping* Oh, well, I guess you guys are still pretty upset about 'waiting forever before she updates'. I am trying! Trying very, very, very, very, very, very, very, hard! Okay............maybe not _that_ hard! Enjoy the story! ^--^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Nightmare Mansion**   
_By: Usagi Tuskino_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen : + : _Overwhelmed by Hatred_   
  
  
  
Yuuki happily made her way back towards the gardens. After a lot of thinking, she decided that it would be better if she gave her friends back their souls. After all, they were her friends, and she hated seeing them stare at her so blankly. Knowing that she was the whole cause behind it, only made her sick to her stomach.   
  
  
  
She noticed now that her powers had grown a great deal stronger. Now she would be able to keep her friends minds in one place easier. Before, their minds where not guarded and could drift into memories that would confuse them. She had not been strong enough to keep their thoughts away, not strong enough to control their minds. But now she was, and it confused her. How did she get that extra power? Where did it come from? It was no little deal either, it was a lot, a boost. It made her feel strong, but it also scared her. Before she was weak, with no friends, truly alone, but now....Now she was strong and surrounded by her friends comfort. She was desperate to keep them, she'd go to even extreme measures to prove that they were, indeed, _her_ friends.   
  
  
  
There was only one problem. This boy was a threat to her happiness. **Ash**. Every time he came, bad things would happen, not just things on the outside, but things on the inside as well. He messed with her mind. He caused emotions to rack throughout her body, emotions she never felt before. When he came that day, trying to take Misty away from her, he could brake her spell so easily. He could destroy her...and her world. His affect on her was dangerous. He made her blood boil, he made her not just _mad_, but **furious**. For her, this was a big deal. Yuuki never allowed herself to become angry. Everyone awed her on her ability to always remain calm. People admired her for that. They praised her for it. But _this_ boy, this stupid boy, he made her angry. Very angry.   
  
  
  
It was this intense anger that drove her to take more of his friends. She had been completely satisfied with Misty, Misty was all she wanted. But when he came along and messed with Misty's head, trying to turn her against Yuuki, to leave her. It made her furious. She began to develop strong negative feelings toward Ash. Hatred began to burn within her. Hatred for that boy. That boy who was trying to take away her only happiness. Trying to take away her only friend.   
  
  
  
Her fingers gripped the tea tray, pressing so tightly that her fingers began to turn white. She had to get rid of him, so she could finally live the happy life she wanted. A frown suddenly formed on her face, her eyes showing worry. Was it possible...? Could she really hate this boy so much. She looked down at the tea tray, at her white fingers. She already knew the answer. All this anger, all this emotion....this hatred. It scared her so much. She often found herself marveling in the thought of destroying this boy's happiness, to show him a world of despair. To show him _her_ world. A world with no hope, no friends....   
  
A world where you were truly alone......_this_ was her world....   
  
  
  
  
  
: + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :   
  
  
  
  
  
"**Why** would she do this to them?!" Ash yelled out, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.   
  
  
  
Togepi simply shook her head, she did not know the answer to his question. In all truth, she did not think Yuuki would go this far. It was too late, _they_ were too late. Nothing could be done now, all hope was lost....   
  
  
  
She watched with sorrow-filled eyes as Ash clutched, desperately to Misty, continuing to yell over to Brock and Pikachu. It was pointless, they couldn't hear him. Their friends were gone, only Yuuki knows where their souls lie. Suddenly, Togepi fell to the ground, for the first time she realized what was happening before her. Their friends were _gone_. Misty was _gone_. Her **mother** was gone. Ash's heartfelt cries reached her ears and tears slid down her pale yellow cheeks. Ash continued to call to Misty, begging....pleading for her to wake up, his voice wavering as her fought against the tears. It was then that Togepi finally snapped.   
  
  
  
_Stop it! Oh Please, please, Ash! It's too late....please...Stop it!_   
  
  
  
Hearing the pokemons tearful cry, Ash's head raised, his eyes shifting to the little pokemon who had fallen to the ground. Realizing he had panicked and was being no help to the Pokemon before him who was falling apart on the ground, tears rushing down her small cheeks.   
  
  
  
She was only a small child, crying over the scene before her. Misty....Misty was her mother. He silently cursed himself, realizing that he was the cause of the little eggs problems. He was being selfish, thinking that _he_ was the only one suffering, while in reality, there was so many more around him suffering not only because of this scene but because of _him_. Right now, he could finally see. Right now, he had to be strong. It was Togepi who pulled him back onto his feet when he fell to the ground in hopelessness. Now, he could see. Now was the time to do the same for her.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured, softly. "I.....I lost myself."   
  
  
  
Togepi's brown eyes glanced up to meet Ash's. Ash whipped his tears away, shakily, his lips curved up placing a small smile across his face. The little pokemon could only blink which caused more tears to glide down her cheeks. She broke down. Everything..... Everything was so wrong. Quickly, she recovered herself, shaking the shameful tears away. Slowly, but sturdily, she floated back up into the air. _I'm sorry for yelling.....It seems...I was lost as well..._   
  
  
  
"I'll bring them back, all of them." He stood up, his body feeling numb. He released Misty from his grasp, allowing her to sit upon the ground, looking lost. "I promise."   
  
  
  
His gaze shifted to Pikachu and Brock sitting at the table, then slowly down to the red headed girl sitting next to him. Tears threatened to shed once more, but he remained strong and whispered to himself more then them:   
  
  
  
"I promise...."   
  
  
  
Silence seemed to swallow up everything as he stood there, staring at his lost friends. All was quiet, but not a peaceful silence, but one that was hard and stressed. It hung, sticking to the air, to ones own breath as one exhaled. It was nerve-racking. The kind that tears you apart from within, the kind that strangles your soul, driving you to the point of insanity.   
  
  
  
_This_ terrorizing silence was shattered like glass smashing against the ground, splitting into a million pieces against the cold earth. A tea tray clashed against the stone floor, followed by the shattering of a tea pot as it impacted with the gray cement. Hot, brown liquid strides across the slick floor, making its way to the pale girl who once carried it.   
  
  
  
Ash's eyes grew wide as his gaze set upon the young women. A look of pure terror flashed across his features but was quickly replaced by extreme anger. Togepi stood at her spot, head bowed, for she already knew who it was.   
  
  
  
"Yuuki." Ash's voice was dark and came out as a clear threat.   
  
  
  
  
  
: + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :   
  
  
  
  
  
Yuuki made her way along the polished silver sidewalk, which led to the gardens and the tea table. Something wasn't right, she stopped and looked around. A thick uneasiness stuck to the air, causing shivers to run down her spine. She could feel an unknown presence, something that didn't belong, something that wasn't wanted.   
  
  
  
Her pace quickened as she made her way through the green gardens toward the tea area. She stopped in her tracks, all color draining from her face, as she peered at the scene before her. Her fingers became slippery and lost their will to carry the tray of fresh, hot tea. It slipped from her hands, silently, and crashed down upon the gray earth. Shattered shards glided across the slick stone, tea splattered from the destroyed pot, it's luke-warm contents gliding along the smooth concrete, stopping only before her feet.   
  
  
  
Her fingers were now trembling down by her sides, her face pale and cold with sweat. It was impossible. There was no way he could have found his way back. He was lost, lost in the darkness forever. He was suppose to be lost.   
  
  
  
Lost in despair and hopelessness.   
  
  
  
Like....her.   
  
  
  
"Yuuki." His voice echoed through her head, like a nightmare that would not leave.   
  
  
  
He was suppose to be in the darkness....   
  
  
  
Lost in despair...   
  
  
  
_Impossible!_ Her head screamed, _Why is this happening?! This is impossible!!_ There he stood, staring her down, eyes possessing strength and vigor. He was not suppose to possess those strengths. He was suppose to be weak, crying, and alone. He was suppose to be feeling _her_ pain. Why? _Why_ was this happening..??   
  
  
  
There was no way he could of escaped the darkness, it would of swallowed him up. He should be nothing. He should be withering away in the darkness! But....But here he stands the exact opposite. Here he stands strong with a heart full of strength, full of hope, and determination. Determination to destroy her world. To destroy her...   
  
  
  
Her gaze shifted from the dark haired boy to the small pokemon whose eyes seemed far away, not seeing what was before her. Her eyes were seeing something, something else, in another world maybe. It hit her full force at that moment. There _was_ no way he could of escaped alone. And, he didn't! This small pokemon obviously helped him out with her power of light. She got a better look at the pokemon and realized it was Misty's little pokemon.   
  
  
  
The same pokemon Misty had told her about. The one that was her child. So, the pokemon thought she could take her away also. Her eyes darkened as her gaze shifted back to Ash, glaring at him. No matter what she did, he always came back, more stronger and determined than before. Pure rage filled her veins, coursing through her frail body. Hatred filled her, anger rose.   
  
  
  
He wanted to break her.   
  
  
  
Destroy her.   
  
  
  
Destroy her world. Destroy the only thing she had left. Destroy the only friendship that remained.   
  
  
  
He wanted to kill her, make her live in misery.   
  
  
  
He was strong, Yuuki knew this too well. There was only one way to get rid of his kind. Darkness would not affect him, for he would prevail. She couldn't trap him in his own dreams, for he would break out, furious. She couldn't throw him out of her world, for he would just come back and haunt her forever.   
  
  
  
There was only _one_ way.   
  
  
  
Her eyes clouded over as her hatred began to eat her from within. Hatred. It coursed throughout her body, consuming her soul. Power rushed through her veins, leaving her feeling raw and anew. Never before had she felt this way. Never had she felt the want, no, the _need_ to kill another. Overwhelming power constricted through her body, jerking her body.   
  
  
  
Darkness.   
  
  
  
It was everywhere. It was all she could see.   
  
  
  
It enveloped her. Emitting her in a ghostly dark glow. Her eyes rolled back, white the only color visible. A blood curdling laugh erupted from the depths of her throat, stiffened the world into a deafening silence. Both Ash's and Togepi's breaths stuck in their throught as they cringed in fear.   
  
  
  
There was no stopping now. She would kill the boy and make sure it was a slow and painful death. There was no escape. Her body went into a fit of convulsions as another laugh penetrated the air. The young fool could not hold against _her_ power. There was not doubt in her mind. The boy was dead.   
  
  
  
: + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + : + :   
  
  
  
Hope you liked the Chapter, I couldn't decide where to end, so I decided here was good enough. Well it didn't take as long as last time to update! ^-^   
  
  
  
Actually, I would of had it up alot earlier if it wasn't for all the mind-boggling projects all my teachers are throwing at me! @_______@ Too much work! One project's due after the other! WAAAAAAA, My head hurts!   
  
  
  
Thanks for Reading! Remember Happy Reviewing makes a happy Usagi and Pika-Pika!   
  
  
  
**:: Remember to Review!! ::**   
  
v ^ o ^ v   
  
V   
V   
V   
V   
V   
V 


	18. Fighting a monster

**:: Author's Beginning Notes :: **  
Here I am again, fifty-five years late in my chapter uploading. I spent a lot of time re-editing this chapter over and over again, trying to make it as good as I can (that is until I get extremely aggravated with the whole thing). 

Enjoy.

**Key**  
_"Italics writing within quotations(")"_ Togepi's speech  
_Italics writing_ Character's thoughts  
**"Bold writing within quotations(")"** Demon/Yuuki's speech.  
"...." Character's speech

**Nightmare Mansion**  
_by: Usagi Tuskino_

Chapter Eighteen  
_Fighting a monster_

There was no stopping now. She would kill the boy and make sure it was a slow and painful death. There was no escape. Her body went into a fit of convulsions as another laugh penetrated the air. The young fool could not hold against her power. There was no doubt in her mind, the boy was dead.

_"Oh no,"_ Togepi's breath caught in her throat as she watched Yuuki become what she had hoped to avoid from the very beginning. Yuuki's anger had completely taken over, letting the demon within her rise. Now that it had happened, there was nothing left to do.... except flee. _"Ash, we have to get out of here right now!"_

Ash's body was paralyzed from terror. What was going on? His eyes shifted from the screaming girl to the panicking pokemon beside him, hearing little of what the pokemon was shouting to him. His mind was blank, unable to comprehend what was going on before him. Something in his stomach told him that he was in deep trouble. By the look of things, he should listen to his stomach more often.

**"You're not going anywhere,"** the demon and Yuuki's voice growled in unison. A rumbling laugh, broke free from her lips.

Before Ash knew what had hit him, he was lying on the ground several feet from his original position. His shirt soon became damp from the warm liquid coming from the open wound in his chest. He let out a cry, clutching his wound. He could hear another laugh rumble out of the monster before everything around became silent once more.

**"I will kill you, Ash Ketchum,"** the demon bellowed as he took another step closer to the injured trainer, his lips curving upward in a twisted and demonic smile. Ash slowly brought himself up into a sitting position, his shaking hand now bloody as he held his wounded chest. His body slightly trembled as the demon spoke once more, **"you shall no longer jeopardize my plans! Misty now belongs to me!"**

Without warning, the demon's fist smashes into Ash's face, sending him reeling backward, the breath knocked out of him. The impact had left him temporarily paralyzed. Time passed by agonizingly slow for the young boy, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. All at once, feeling rushed through Ash's body. His body arched up, desperately trying to fill his burning lugs with oxygen. A cry escaped his mouth as he turned on his side, going into a frenzy of coughs. How was it possible? How could Yuuki become so powerful? How was he supposed to fight something that seemed invincible?

There was no way.

It was impossible.

He was going to die in this world, a world that didn't even exist. And he was all alone. Upon swallowing, a copper taste slid down his throat and he realized that his lower lip was busted. That was the least of his worries, for his chest wound had opened even more. He was lying in a pool of blood. His blood.

The demon stepped on him with his immense weight, splintering a few of his ribs in the process. Ash let out a blood-curdling scream from the depths of his stomach. The monster's lips curved up into a sneer, loving every scream that erupted from the boy's mouth. Ash's head dug into the ground as Yuuki continued to smash her foot into his ribcage, her mouth seemed to curve up higher and higher with each cry he uttered.

The sky grew dark, ominous black clouds filled the sky, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Thunder crashed out of nowhere as another yell came from Ash. the darkened sky lit up and thunder echoed throughout the gardens. Togepi let out a cry, hearing Ash yell in pain once again. His cries were horrible, one right after another. The little pokemon couldn't take them, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to see this anymore. It was too horrible. The demon was truly evil. Thriving on Yuuki's emotions, the demon got his immense strength from her her feelings of hatred toward Ash. Both Yuuki and the demon within her must be working together, Togepi realized. So that meant the only way to defeat the demon was....

_"Misty,"_ Togepi cried, rushing to the shell of the girl. Misty made no movement, no sign of hearing the spikeball pokemon. _"Misty, please, you have to wake up!"_

It was the only way. If she could get through to Misty, then everything would work. Yuuki cares too much for Misty, if she was to convince Yuuki to stop, she would. That was the only way to separate Yuuki from the demon. The only other choice was to destroy both the demon and Yuuki. Togepi climbed up onto Misty's legs, patting her softly as she tried to get through to her. It had no effect. How was she supposed to get through to an empty shell? It was impossible. She couldn't find it in her to stop, she wouldn't accept it so she continued to call to the lifeless doll, hoping against all hope that she would hear her cries.

Another yell hollered out of Ash's lungs, the demon picking him up by the neck and chucking him across the gardens. He landed on the brick rubble, his shoulder dislocating as it impacted with the ground. Pain surged through the dark haired boy, another scream erupting from his dry mouth. The demon and Yuuki laughed, sneering as they watched Ash fall over in pain.

"Damn you," Ash cursed. He watched, almost fearfully, as Yuuki stepped toward him. Yuuki, or rather the demon's, steps even and holding the utmost confidence.

**"How amusing, you're still conscious after all."** He laughed again, a crash of thunder echoing across the darkened sky. The demon, himself, seemed to be the very one who had summoned the sudden dark sky, the clouds radiating with the same demonic glow.

_"Stop it,"_ Togepi cried out, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. _"Stop this madness Yuuki, this is not what you want."_ She turned to Misty, grabbing her arm with her tiny hands. _"This isn't what Misty wants either! Do you really think she will be happy when she finds out what you have done?!"_

**"Shut up!"** The monster bellowed, along with Yuuki, and sent a powerful blast of black magic hurdling toward the small, crying pokemon. The blast hit, sending Togepi through the air. In midair, she regained herself and weakly floated to the ground. Togepi glared at the monster with something akin to hatred for the very first time.

**"You want more,"** he raised his hand to blast another at the pokemon.

"Leave Togepi out of this!"

The demon turned, a scowl on his face. His eyes widened in horror, the mighty demon stepping back in utter shock. Ash was back up on his feet, though he looked as though he was going to collapse at any minute. His clothes were covered in blood, another small pool forming underneath him from his wounds. His breathing was extremely harsh, coming in and out in gut clenching gasps. The demon saw this and smirked. **"I am surprised you can still stand, though it looks as though you are having a very hard time staying that way."** Amusement rang in his demonic monsters voice, his dark aura getting stronger by the second. **"I will take off your legs and make it impossible for you to stand ever again,"** the demon yelled out, eyes glowing an intense, angry, red.

Black energy balls blast out of the heaving boy, blowing up in his face, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. As his back hit the trunk a loud crack echoed throughout the gardens. Whether it was the sound of the tree cracking or the sound of Ash's bones, no one knew.

"Myst.... please listen..," Ash fell to the ground in a mass of limbs and blood. "...I want to.... hear your voice..." His own words was so soft, barely even a whisper. He was about to pass out.

**"Don't bother talking to a lifeless doll. Her soul belongs to me."** With the demon's new powers rushing through Yuuki, she could hear even the smallest of murmurs.

Ash glared up at her as she stepped up to him, the demon's red eyes digging into his skin like a thousand needles. Yuuki chuckled to herself, along with the demon. His legs felt like jelly as he slowly begins to stand once again. With each breath he took in, his lungs would send a sharp pain through his body, making it extremely painful just to breathe.

Yuuki's right eye slightly twitched as she watched Ash yet again stand on his two feet. She had hit him over a dozen times, why was he still able to get up? If it was someone else, they would have been dead after the third blow. Here it was, some twelve shots being made upon the boy, and he could still stand. This was ridiculous. Ash Ketchum must be immortal to withstand such power. She would change that, prove him wrong. No one can withstand her power. No one.

In a rage, she grabs the boy by the throat and drags him over toward Misty. Something between a whine and a cough comes from Ash as he tries to pry her fingers from his throat. He's thrown to the ground and before he can even react, her foot is planted on his head, digging his face into the dirty, hard ground. He tries to lift his head up, but he is too weak. His body hurts all over and it had taken everything he had just to stand up.

**"Take a look."** Yuuki laughed, watching as she ground Ash's face father into the dirt. **"Look into her face, Ash. Not one bit of concern. She does not care what I do to you. She is only my friend. She has always been my friend. Mine alone."** Her eyes suddenly darked to a bloody red, **"She will accept the truth, I promise you. I will make sure she forget's ever having you in her life. All you ever brought her was pain and misery. I will make it so she can finally be happy. She will be happy with me."**

He found enough energy to lift his head off the ground, or maybe it was what Yuuki wanted him to do. Wanted him to get a good look at the girl that would soon never know he existed. He suddenly felt empty inside. Fear welled up in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't stand the thought of her forgetting about him. He would never want such a thing. He knew Misty wouldn't either. It was not him that made Misty sad, it was Yuuki. She just failed to see. Or perhaps she refused to see it. The girl knew nothing about Misty. Knew nothing of her happiness. Knew nothing of her heart and her desires. Taking her memory away was like taking her very being away. It was who she was.

"Erasing her past will not give her happiness." His heart was thumping so loud, ringing in his head. "You don't know anything about her! You do not wish for her to be happy, only you. You are no friend. You don't even know what that is."

His hand slowly inched toward Misty's. He had to wake her up. He couldn't lose her. If he... if he could just touch her. That's all he wanted. To touch her, feel her warmth. She could give him strength. He could get through to her, or die trying. Yuuki laughed at his pathetic attempt, her foot stomping down on his head once more. **"Try all you want, you can't reach her."**

His face straightened with determination. She would come back to him, he would bet his life on it. They were so close, both physically and mentally. He wanted her warmth. He could feel her energy, her kindness. His stomach lunched, nausea flowing through his body and reaching his senses. She would heal him.

"Misty.....you... you can't..." His fingers were trembling as they stretched out hopelessly, seeking out Misty's fingers. Yuuki watched with little amusement, seeing that his attempts were fool hardy. Let him touch her and see that she was never going to return. Her lips curved up. Let him realize that he was doomed from the beginning. She craved to see the look on his face when he realized this.

"I won't let you forget me." It was a promise. A promise he intended to keep. His fingers, though scratched and bloody, gently slid over hers. Finally, he had made contact. Her warmth flooded over his body, sending his heartbeat up into his ears. He could feel her in his mind. He could see her smile. Hear her laugh.

Misty's eyes flickered to life. The ocean swirling within the depths of her sparkling blue orbs. Emotions flooded over the red heads face, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. Bottom lip trembling, her mouth slowly moved forming the word 'Ash'. The word left her lips, soundlessly. Yuuki could not believe her eyes. This boy was capable of anything. Quickly, she harshly kicked him away from Misty. The minute his fingers left the comfort of Misty's, her eyes lost their shine. Her spirit was pulled away from her body, returning to the darkness Yuuki had once sent her. Ash let out a cry as the hard ground scrapped against his arms and wounded chest, but this time Yuuki did not laugh or sneer. Instead, she looked terrified.

With a single touch, he had returned Misty's spirit to her body. She had realized her mistake too late. She couldn't let him near Misty. He would destroy everything she worked so hard on. She couldn't understand how they could have such a strong connection. Even banishing Misty's spirit to the black void of darkness in her own mind. Even there, Ash could reach her. It enraged Yuuki. He shouldn't be able to reach her. Misty was her friend. He was no longer a part of her life. Dark energy began to circulate around the pale girl and she began to take full form of a black, blood thirsty demon. It was hideously scary, leaving Togepi feeling weak.

Negative energy consumed the demon, its red eyes glowing now more than ever. The girl was swallowed up within the creature. Yuuki was no longer in charge. _"Oh.... no...,"_ Togepi whimpered, sinking down to the ground. _"It is all over. Yuuki has lost control. The demon has taken over, consumed the girls mind and spirit. The demon of hatred and anger. We have lost all hope. There is no way to win."_

Ash was too weak to care. He was slowly dying, blood freely rushing from his body and soaking into his already stained and ripped clothes. Just let him die now, he didn't want to live anymore. Misty was gone. Pikachu was gone. Brock was gone. All his friends had left him. He knew he was going to die from the beginning and now he could no longer fight against his fate.

"I give up," he whispered to himself, his aching body giving into the overwhelming pain.

**"You never had a chance from the beginning. You will die now, by my hands."** The world around them had disappeared and again they were in the same black abyss. The demon walked slowly toward the fallen boy, his lips up in a cruel snarl. **"Stand up, so I can deal a more fatal blow."** With a lift of the demon's hand, Ash's body became weightless. His legs moving on their own accord. He found himself now standing. Horror flooded over his features as he stared at the terrifying creature before him.

A hideous smirk played on the demon's deformed mouth. Without warning, he took off toward Ash in an all out run. Darkness trailed behind him, clawed out before him smoldering everything in its touch. _Run!_ Ash's mind screamed over and over again. _Run!_ It was the only thing he could do. His legs were weightless, his wounds not having any affect on him any longer. He supposed that his whole body had gone numb from all the pain. He wanted to give up, but he couldn't stop running. It was like the command was printed in his head, forcing his legs to keep on moving and his brain to keep shouting it over and over again. Distant calls from a forgotten pokemon registered in his mind, along with all the panic rushing through his veins. It was Togepi. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't dare look at the sight before her. She had given up as well. The monster laughed in back of him, suddenly speeding up and catching up to the dark haired boy with ease. The demon's red eyes were all knowing, telling Ash that death was promised to him. Ash had already known that. Had known since the minute he had started to run. He was just delaying the enviable. He was going to die. He knew this and yet he kept running. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop. His body just kept pushing on.

Maybe it was for Misty. Or maybe for Pikachu and all the rest of his pokemon. Perhaps it was the thought of seeing them all again that drove him to run and fight against his inescapable death. Or perhaps.... it was the fact that he wanted to live. For whatever reason, he was here and running from fate. He had thought at first it was fear that drove him, and maybe it was. It was not the fear of death, but instead the fear of losing. Of losing everything.

But everything was soon to be lost as he legs suddenly gave in and he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The pain that had once been so overwhelming was back and he felt himself crumbling back down to the ground in a strangled cry. It had been the demon who was messing with his fate, giving him false hope and then shattering it within one split second. Red eyes stared down at him, amusement dancing within their evil depths. Amusement and hunger. Hunger for his death. The demon's hand began to mutate, shifting into long and jagged claws. Claws he would use to rip through Ash's body. Ash could do nothing but cry out in horrible pain. All his broken bones, the blood now flowing freely from his body, his dislocated arm. Everything was aching, drumming into his ears. His heart was beating so loud and fast, he was sure it would soon explode. He would except fate. Except his fate here and now. The claws couldn't possibly hurt. It was impossible for him to feel anymore pain.

**"Die!"** The demon's voice was a horrible hiss, his claw coming down upon the helpless bloody body below him. Ash sat there, hunched over, watching as the claw descended toward him meant to rip him all the way through. He made to attempt to escape, had no fear rising in his gut. He was prepared for it. He had already given up and accepted his fate.

A shimmer of orange-red flashed before Ash's eyes. Everything slowed down after that moment and he couldn't comprehend anything going on before his eyes. He sat there numb as red painted blood sprayed across his face. Soaking into his matted black hair and mixing with his own blood running down his body. It was not his blood. His terror filled eyes could see the bloody claw gaping through the abdomen of the person before him, the demon, himself, in a panicked state. His eyes stared at the figure standing before him. His mind was blank, unable to feel, to think, to understand what had just happened. The person in front of him was not himself, instead it was.....

"Mi..Misty..," Ash breathed out as her limp figure crumbled into his bloody lap.

This nightmare had just become a living hell.

**:: Author's Ending Notes ::**  
The End.

Just Kidding! It's a joke, a joke. Of course it's not the end. Though I won't tell if its going to be a happy ending or a sad one. >D, you'll just have to wait and find out! snickers Oooh, I'm so bad! I would just like to apologize for the long long wait. I was suppose to get this out right before Halloween time, but I messed up and didn't get it out in time. I am incredibly sorry for the delay. It would of been a perfect chapter for Halloween.

Remember to Review! Pika-Pika likes reviews, she also likes rice cakes. lol. I hope to have the next chapter up more faster than this one. Wish me lucky!


End file.
